Written In Ink And Love
by KamikazeZuu
Summary: Chrono and Rosette a demon and a nun. Even these boundaries can't stop love. A spin off of the original story line, Written in Ink and Love follows Chrono and Rosette, to their final words: I love you. The First Contract stories and on.
1. The First Contract: Heaven Bound To Hell

**The First Contract:**

**Heaven Bound To Hell**

_"The Roaring Twenties. An era in which science has not yet illuminated the **dark** of night. This is just part of the story of those who fight against the dwellers in darkness."_

"Aaugh!" he screamed. His red tunic was shredded, his violet ponytail flaying about. He swung around, blood flying from a long gash he made with his claws. He leaped back, the monster staggering forward. He clutched his arm, closing up his wound. He grimaced, turning back.

"Hurry up Rosette!" he screamed. She nodded, hastily assembling a gun. She tossed her blonde hair back, fumbling through her blue nun clothing for bullets. The monster gained a sudden boost of strength, and leaped. He saw that it was headed for Rosette, about to hit her. He gasped, leaping in the way. The two rolled on the floor, the monster snapping at his face. He held the monster's massive jaws back with his good arm, drool falling onto his face.

"Rosette!" he cried again.

The monster fell back, four holes appearing in its side. It screeched, another bullet hitting its side, exploding with white light. It struggled, and finally vaporized into black mist.

Rosette ran up to her wounded partner.

"Oh no, Chrono?" she called out.

He twitched, trying to rise. He failed, falling weakly onto his side.

"My arm's hurt," he said quietly. Rosette grabbed his arm gently, blood falling onto her hand. She grimaced. Gross.

"Let's see if I have something to wrap it up," she said, digging into her pockets. Chrono coughed, spraying more blood onto the ground.

"It won't help," he said faintly. Rosette gazed at him, her hands falling down to her chest. She clasped an old pocket watch, her fingers closing in upon the knob.

"Don't," he said, grabbing her hand. He lifted himself up, his face twisted in pain.

"Don't be stupid. It's nothing. Don't worry about it," he said. Rosette pouted, hitting him on the head.

"Ouch!" he yelped. Rosette grabbed his arm, wrapping it in gauze. She frowned.

"How can you tell me not to worry?" she asked angrily. "You're bleeding all over my hand!" He, in spite of himself, smirked. She helped him up, limping to the car. He stopped, staring at their vehicle.

"…please tell me this one isn't ours," he said.

The car was crushed, a scrap heap burning. Rosette stared at the fiery mess of metal and laughed.

"Oops," she said. "I kind of forgot about that." Chrono yelled, startling her.

"Rosette!" he cried. "Not again!

Sister Kate slammed her fist down onto her desk.

"Not again Sister Rosette!" she cried.

"If you think about it, it's the first car I've wrecked this week," Rosette said, putting her fingers together nervously. Sister Kate shrieked, tossing a mug at her.

"It's the tenth one overall!" she cried. Rosette massaged her head, a bruise forming. Sister Kate sat down, sighing.

"What of Chrono?" Sister Kate asked in a more serious tone. Rosette looked down, putting her hands behind her.

"He… still hasn't woken up yet," she said.

Stop it!

AION!

Aion turned to Chrono, a smile on his face. His white silvery hair billowed, green light lighting up the chamber. His skin was tan, his sharp purple eyes mocking Chrono. In his hands was a bloody head, severed at the neck.

"What's with the long face, Chrono?" Aion asked, snickering. "Look… now there's no one to blame us!" Chrono froze, staring at the decapitated head. The hair turned from silver to a rich golden yellow, the eyes snapping open. Blue eyes that stared into his soul.

Chrono stepped back, the head in his own hands. The body lay at his feet, blood everywhere. The head opened her mouth.

"You are Chrono… the one who will take my life," she whispered. The hair shortened, the head changing into a familiar face.

Rosette screamed, as Chrono's claws swiped through her neck.

"No!" he screamed. Chrono found himself on the floor, his arm bandaged up. He was breathing heavily, moonlight streaming though the window.

"Awake, are you?" an elderly voice said. Chrono rose to see a tall blonde man leaning on the wall, a thick cross the size of a notebook hanging on his belt.

"Father Remington," Chrono said. The minister nodded, pulling his hands out of his pockets.

"Rosette is worried about you," he stated. Chrono said nothing. Remington sighed, stepping forward.

"The Elder did what he could," he continued, "but… for obvious reasons… he couldn't completely restore your legion." Chrono nodded. His braid was undone, his purple hair cascading over the bed.

"Is…" Chrono said softly, "…is Rosette alright?" Remington nodded.

"Didn't get a scratch, because of you," Remington said. "But…" He didn't finish. Chrono knew what he was going to say.

"Because of me, she's dying little by little everyday," he thought. Remington tossed something at him, snapping him out of his reverie.

"What's this?" Chrono asked.

"The Elder's newest invention," Remington said, "it's a capsule."

"Filled with what?" Chrono asked. Remington paused before answering.

"Astral energy," Remington answered.

Chrono stopped, staring at the priest.

No… it couldn't be…

"It's experimental still," Remington continued, "but, The Elder thought if anyone were to test it out, it would be you." Chrono stared at the capsule in his hands. They were the size of a bullet, two silver pills that had the Magdalene seal stamped on it.

Could these be…

"Father…" Chrono said. He looked up to find the room empty, Remington gone. Chrono frowned, clutching the capsules. He wondered… could these help him undo all he's done?

"Can this help save you," he whispered, "…Rosette?"

"Humph," Rosette grumbled, "I bust up one car, and I have to scrub the floors to the whole place?" Sister Clair laughed, passing by. She brushed her dark ebony hair out of the way, carrying a broom.

"It's not just one car, Rosette," she said. Two other Sisters were behind her, one with green eyes and red hair with freckles, and a younger blonde nun with blue eyes.

"Yeah," Sister Anna said, "Wasn't that your tenth?" Rosette fumed, squeezing out the rag.

"If they weren't all junk to begin with this wouldn't matter," Rosette said. A shadow loomed over her.

"Is that so? Should I add to your punishment?" Sister Kate asked threateningly. Rosette yelped, scampering away.

"Geeze! Don't do that!" she cried.

"I suggest to you young lady, to keep your thoughts to yourself," Sister Kate said darkly. Rosette went back to work, complaining about her back.

Chrono watched her from the door. He had his red jacket on, his hair still undone. He sighed, laughing inwardly.

Rosette caught sight of him by the door and walked up to him.

"Chrono!" she cried happily. "Are you feeling better?" He nodded.

"Yeah," he said. A mop was forcefully shoved into his arms, making him wheeze.

"Good, now help me clean up," she said gruffly. Chrono sighed, pushing the mop back and forth along the wooden floor. Rosette was on her hands and knees, scrubbing with a rag.

"Darn old Sister Kate," she grumbled, "making me wash the floors…" Chrono smiled. She looked funny, scrubbing the floors violently, bitterly mumbling under her breath.

"Oh!" Rosette said as she remembered something. "The Elder wants to see us later. After I'm done with my chores…" The two of them looked down to the end of the room. It was enormous… and they were about only ten feet from the entrance.

"I doubt we'll finish today," Chrono said, "much less in time to see The Elder." Rosette grinned. She had a mischievously dangerous look on. The one she had whenever she was about to get into very deep trouble.

"We don't have to finish now," she said, grabbing Chrono, rushing out of the church.

"But Rosette," Chrono blurted, Rosette's fist walloping him on the head. She put a finger on her lips, shushing him.

"Quiet!" she hissed. "Can't you see we're sneaking off?" Chrono said nothing as she dragged him along. They made their way through the complex, ending up in a small one leveled building. She entered, slowly opening the door. It creaked, making Rosette flinch.

"Darn," she whispered, pulling out her gun, "there goes my sneak attack." She walked in, Chrono staying nervously behind.

"What are you…" Chrono began, being once again forcefully hushed by Rosette. She put her smoldering fist back on the gun, aiming around the dark room. She cackled and aimed, firing a bullet.

"Got you!" she cried. The lights came up, an old man in a lab coat stumbling along the room between the tables. He was rubbing his chest, a small black dot on his coat.

"I thought I said to use blanks!" he shouted. Rosette shrugged.

"I forgot," she said. Chrono and Rosette walked up to The Elder. He had weird glasses on, which made his eyes appear red. He pushed papers off of one table.

"What did you want to see us for?" Rosette asked. The Elder grinned at them.

"Aren't you supposed to be scrubbing floors right now?" he asked.

"Do you want to see us or not?" Rosette asked darkly, her hand drilling into The Elder's skull. He threw her hand away, grumbling.

"Respect your elders girl," he muttered. He cleared his throat, pulling a chart from his coat. He spread it out onto the table. It showed a grid, a line graph with a red squiggly arrow going sharply up.

"We're in for it," he said, "I predict that we're going to have a sharp influx of demonic presence soon."

"But it's going to be Christmas in a week!" Rosette cried.

"And what better time to hunt down human souls than during the time crowds of people travel during the holidays?" The Elder asked. He looked at the two of them.

"I'm telling you two this because you're the best exorcists in the Order. That…" he stared at Rosette's chest, "and I was hoping you'd be alone." Rosette grimaced, popping the perverted old man in the jaw. She turned away, walking off. She then noticed Chrono was still standing there, not following her.

"Ahem," she said, "we're supposed to be storming out angrily!" Chrono paused.

"I need to talk to the Elder about something. I'll meet you back at the chapel," he said. Rosette frowned, walking out. The Elder rose, nursing his jaw.

"What a blonde bombshell," he said, "emphasis on the bombshell part." Chrono turned to him, pulling his hand out of his pocket.

"When are you going to get your hair fixed?" The Elder asked. Chrono turned around to see his long hair nearly touching the floor.

"I dunno," he said. He then placed his palm on the table, two silver bullet sized pills rolling around. "Elder… what are these for?"

The Elder stopped, gazing at the capsules. He picked one up, analyzing it.

"So Remington gave you them, eh?" he asked. Chrono nodded. The Elder paused to think, then turned to Chrono.

"I made these to store Astral energy," he said, "not unlike that pocket watch Rosette has." He put the capsule down.

"This capsule is supposed to release the energy when the seal is broken. Think of it as an Astral battery." The Elder said.

"When it's released, what does it do?" Chrono asked. The Elder shrugged.

"I don't know. It could be a failure and not work at all. Or it could help in destroying demons. Or even better," the Elder said.

"Could… Could this energy by absorbed by a demon?" Chrono asked tentatively. The Elder stared at him, crossing his arms.

"That is possible," The Elder replied. "But I don't think that's what you want to ask. What's really on your mind, Chrono?" He didn't reply, a sad look on his face. He looked back up to The Elder.

"Can we… put this back into the pocket watch? Can you use this to get Rosette's soul whole again?" Chrono asked.

Rosette yawned. She plopped onto her bed, snuggling into the white sheets. The moon streamed through the window, casting a white glow on her and her bed.

"It looks so bright," she whispered. "Just like the night…"

A vision of feathers. A little boy screaming in pain. Calling out her name. Strong arms holding her back. She needed to reach out to him. The boy fell onto his side, clutching his head. Blood spurted from behind his ears, two horns exploding out of his head. No! She tried to reach him, when a tornado consumed him. She was about to get sucked in, when those strong arms pulled her back, lifting her into the night sky. The tornado vanished, and the boy did too.

Rosette wiped a tear away. She leaned back upon her pillow, her arms stretched out behind her head. Christmas, huh? More work. More demons.

Rosette sat up in realization. Christmas! Of course! What better time to get Chrono's mind off of things than Christmas! It was a sure fire plan. She just needed to go buy him a present. That'll solve everything.

A little thought came into her mind, and sent her dreams crashing down.

"I don't… have any… money…" Rosette groggily said. Shoot. There went that idea. But, she couldn't just let Chrono get nothing. She had to get him at least SOMETHING!

"Rosette? Are you sick?" Sister Claire asked. Rosette caught her expression in the mirror. She looked like she was about to throw up. She shook her head, regaining composure.

"No. I just realized that it's Christmas next week," she said. Claire nodded.

"Yeah. We're going to do the nativity play. We're doing casting for parts. You should try out!" Claire said happily. Rosette stifled a laugh.

"I'm terrible! Plus, I wouldn't want to be a pregnant lady anyhow," Rosette said. Claire put the towels away in the dresser nodding.

"Oh well. Anna wouldn't have even let you try out anyway," Claire said. Rosette snapped, standing up.

"Is that so, huh?" she said, anger in her voice.

"Don't take it personal Rosette!" Claire said quickly.

"I'll give her a piece of my mind!" Rosette growled, running out of her room. She raced down the halls of the girls' dorms, unable to find Anna.

"Maybe she's in the church!" she thought. She ran out, racing down the hallways. She tripped, flying into the air.

"WAAGH!" she cried, about to hit the floor.

"Oof!" someone said, as Rosette crashed into the person. He cushioned her landing, landing flat on a small person in red.

It was Chrono.

"Aah! What are you doing prowling the halls?" she cried out, strangling him. "Do you know how much you scared me?" Chrono shook his head, going blue in the face.

"Can't… BREATHE!" he coughed out. Rosette looked down, completely unaware that she was choking him. She let go, Chrono's face getting color again.

"What are you doing scampering around in your pajamas?" Chrono asked, covering his face. She looked down to see her clothes askew, nearly revealing her body. She went red, pulling her clothes up, pummeling Chrono again.

"What are you doing looking there in the first place?" she cried. People began to open their doors, staring at the commotion.

"Why are you even out of your room?" he cried, blocking her punches.

"Why are you out of yours?" she retorted, starting to bite him. He cried out as she got him in a headlock, chomping on his pointy ears.

"What is going on?" Sister Kate said, running up to the two. Rosette stopped, her teeth on Chrono, his thumbs inside her mouth pulling on her cheeks. Sister Kate tapped her fingers as they let go of each other.

"Nothing!" Rosette said. Sister Kate glared at her.

"Back to your dorm. And no more midnight brawls, do you hear me?" she said as the two walked away.

"Yeah, yeah," Rosette said under her breath, "you bitter old lady…"

"What did you say?" Sister Kate screamed.

"Run Chrono!" Rosette cried, running away as Sister Kate chased her.

"I doubt she'll find us here," Rosette gasped. Chrono sighed, taking his jacket off. They were on the roof, how they got there a mystery to them both.

"It's chilly," Rosette said, wrapping her arms around her. She had nothing but a thin layer of pajamas, after all. Chrono laid his jacket on her shoulders, sitting next to her.

"You're so dumb," he said. Rosette frowned, but didn't hit him. Her hands were too busy trying to get warm. He stared out at the moon, a sad look forming on his face.

"It's so bright," he commented. Rosette nodded.

"Yeah," she replied. They said nothing for a while, catching their breaths from the chase Sister Kate gave them. Rosette put her hand down, and found she had it on Chrono's.

"Sorry," she said hurriedly, moving it off of his.

"What's wrong?" Chrono asked.

"Nothing," Rosette said quickly.

"You're turning red," Chrono stated bluntly.

"Am I? It must be from the run," Rosette said. Chrono rolled his eyes, resting his chin on his knees. Rosette shivered, but was warmer. She pulled the jacket close to her, glancing at Chrono. She caught sight of his arm, which was still bandaged.

"Is your arm healed?" she asked. Chrono shook his head.

"No… it'll be a while. But I can wait," he said. Rosette pulled him close, making him sit in between her legs.

"What are you…" Chrono began.

"Don't get excited," she said, bonking him lightly on the noggin, "I'm going to fix your hair." She put her hands into the indigo sea, pulling his hair back. It was strangely soft. She ran her hands through it. Imagine… doing nothing but stroking this ocean of silk soft hair.

Rosette began to braid it, Chrono saying nothing as she did so. She held some in her teeth, her hands fumbling with it.

"Uh oh," she said.

"What?" Chrono asked.

"Nothing. …Do you have scissors?" she asked slowly. Chrono frowned.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing! Just I need some scissors… for lice," she said.

"I don't have lice!" Chrono said outraged.

"Yes you do! Look, a little demon louse," she said, putting her finger in front of Chrono so he could see. Chrono stared blankly at it.

"Rosette… that's a speck of dirt," he said.

"No! It's a demonic louse!" she cried. Chrono sighed.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing, darn you! Just… hold on. You might want to bite down on something," she said.

"Why would I–" Chrono began. He then felt a tug on his head, and a red hot pain as he felt his some hair get pulled out of his head.

"AAGH! Rosette!" Chrono cried. "Don't tell me you got my hair TANGLED?"

"No… not that much," she said, pulling on his hair. She held a couple of long violet strands in her hair, tossing them aside. Chrono gasped, as he saw a good sized clump of his own hair get tossed about in the wind.

"Let go," Chrono said, reaching behind him.

"I can fix it! I can fix it!" Rosette said.

"No way! Let go Rosette!" Chrono said, grabbing her hands. She struggled, and Chrono cried out as she pulled out even more hair.

"Oh look. There goes all of the tangled ones," she said, as a mess of hair the size of a tumbleweed rolled away.

Chrono pulled away, feeling a small bald spot on his head.

"Rosette!" he cried.

"Eep!" she yelped, trying to push him away before he got her. They tumbled along the roof, until they finally came to a stop. Rosette looked up, Chrono leaning on top of her. His hair fell down onto her, their hair entwining, a yellow and violet mix. Rosette had her hands on his shoulders, his arms wrapped around her body.

"Um…" he said, going red. Rosette blushed, doing nothing. They stayed like that for a good while, until a loud crash startled them both.

Chrono rose, and threw his arm back, blocking Rosette. He grimaced, his eyes dilating.

"What is it?" Rosette asked. She then saw a black shadow in front of them, a few yards away on the roof.

"A demon," Chrono seethed. "Hurry, get away as fast as you can." Rosette stared at the thing. It rose, four bat wings spreading out. It had a human like head, two small horns erupting from its bald skull. It had a sickle shaped nose, a long pointy chin below grinning sharp teeth.

"Hurry, Rosette!" Chrono said. She shook her head.

"I'm taking it with you," she said.

"Don't be an idiot!" he said through grit teeth. "You can't feel it's aura! I can! This thing is out of our league." Rosette stared at him.

"Then why are you going to go up against it?" she cried. Chrono paused.

"If I go… at least it'll give you time to get out, and survive," he said quietly. Rosette stared at him. He was ready to die?

The demon laughed, stepping forward. It was all black, with two glowing red eyes. Chrono grimaced, and rushed forward, screaming. The demon laughed, leaping up, flapping its wings. It dove down, hitting Chrono. He coughed, skipping along the roof like a stone. He groggily rose, the demon diving back down. Chrono was hit again, getting up once more.

"I'm not joking Rosette!" Chrono said. "Get out!"

"I told you I'm not leaving you!" she screamed.

"Don't ask me to do this!" Chrono shrieked. Rosette flinched.

"I'm serious Rosette!" Chrono cried, grimacing. His pupils were fluctuating, turning sharp and cat like.

"You're asking me to risk your life! I've taken enough of that! I'm not going to risk you dying!" he yelled. He stared at the demon flying overhead.

"I don't care if I can't kill this thing. So long as you survive, then at least my efforts aren't wasted," he said. He rushed at the demon, getting knocked back down. The demon laughed, Chrono pulling out two vials from his pants. He threw them, the vials shattering as they hit the demon's body. A liquid splashed over the demon's arms. Smoke appeared, a hissing sound coming from the demon's sizzling flesh. It began to vaporize, the arms dissolving.

The demon smirked. Its shoulders were stumps. The ends of them began to quiver, boils breaking out. The boils grew, starting to bubble, thick throbbing veins visible on the tight skin. They burst, a new pair of arms regenerating.

"No way!" Rosette said. "The holy water didn't work?" She watched as Chrono was tossed around, the demon playing with him. She knew it could kill him instantly if it wanted to. Why was it wasting time?

Chrono hit the roof hard, cracking it. He groaned, coughing up blood. He grimaced, the demon putting its foot on his head. It pressed down, crushing Chrono's head. He gasped, holding in his scream.

"Aaugh!" Chrono finally cried out. Rosette stared at him, useless. She didn't have her guns. She only had…

She felt something in Chrono's pocket. She put her hand in it, and produced two capsules. They had the Magdalene stamp on it, the words "ASTRAL-E001" printed on the shell. Rosette clenched her hands. She bit into one, feeling it slightly break. A soft hissing, like that of escaping air came out of a small puncture in the shell. She nodded. She knew what she was going to do.

Chrono grabbed the demon's foot, sinking his fingers into the skin. It was tough – his fingers didn't even puncture it. He cried out, the foot applying more pressure to his skull. He heard small pops, as his head began to slowly break.

"Are you gone? Rosette?" Chrono asked. "I'm… sorry for everything." He gasped, trembling. "I'm sorry for the pain I've given you for all this time, but…"

Chrono cringed, tears forming on the corners of his eyes.

"I wouldn't trade our memories for anything in the world," he whispered.

A loud explosion knocked the demon, taking his foot off. Chrono gazed as the demon reeled back, a gaping hole in its body. It roared in pain and rage, recoiling. Chrono looked up, wondering what had happened.

He saw Rosette standing a few feet away, her hand set back as though she was about to throw something. A small shell rolled to Chrono, which seemed as though it was busted open in the center by a small explosion. He saw that there was a stamp on it, and realized, it was the capsules The Elder had given him.

"What in the world are these things?" Rosette asked, "I found these in your pockets. What do they do?" Chrono rose, disoriented by the demon's attack. He stumbled toward Rosette, grabbing the other capsule.

"I thought I said to get out of here," he said. Rosette fumed, knocking her fist into Chrono.

"I save you and you get mad at me?" she cried. "You're unbelievable!" Chrono turned his attention to the demon.

It was angry. It regenerated the blown up part of its body, grimacing. It glared at the two exorcists, showing its three rows of sharp teeth. It leaped into the air, diving down.

Chrono moved Rosette aside, running toward the creature. He looked at the capsule. He wasn't sure if it worked. It had exploded when it hit the demon. Maybe… maybe it was just a miniature bomb? If so, he only had one more chance to kill it. Or the thing didn't even work at all, like The Elder said, and just exploded because it couldn't do anything else.

Chrono grimaced. There was only one chance to test his theory out. He put his palm to his mouth, and gulped the capsule down.

Rosette watched as Chrono rushed forward. She saw him as he popped the capsule into his mouth. Rosette froze. What was he doing? He'd blow himself up!

Rosette was about to cry out, when something amazing happened.

Chrono gave a cry, falling to his knees. The demon rushed at him, his hands outreaching for Chrono. He touched him, when Chrono moved, grabbing the demon's wrist. He lifted his body, the demon carrying him up into the air.

Chrono roared. His eyes were red, his fingers beginning to turn into sharp claws. He tossed the demon aside, sending it tumbling into the air. Chrono began to fall, when the tails to his coat expanded, like giant wings. He hit the roof, a shockwave from the impact sending the dust flying, making the bell in the nearby tower ring.

Rosette stared at Chrono in amazement. He stood up, his frame growing bigger. His clothes changed. They became a dark, almost maroon colored jacket, and pants that ended in boots. His hair shortened, a long sharp bone spine erupting from the back of his neck.

He looked at Rosette, his eyes shining like bright red lights. They dimmed, and she could see give her a slight smile. She looked down at what he was staring at.

It was her pocket watch. She looked down, and gasped. The knob was still on. The seal wasn't broken. All of this power… it wasn't from her. She looked up.

Chrono nodded, and rushed into the air. He roared, twirling in the air. The demon roared in pain as Chrono's sharp spine sliced through it, taking off its arm. It bubbled and boiled, the demon regenerating. Chrono flew up high, the demon following it. He thrust his hand out, glowing with yellow light.

"AAUGH!" Chrono roared. The demon was hit with a blast of light, knocked down to the ground far below. Chrono dove, his hands glowing with energy. He hit the demon, blasting it up close.

The demon gave a shriek, Chrono slashing away with his claws. The creature gave a final moan, and vaporized. Chrono stood up, watching Rosette run out of the front door. She ran into Chrono's arms, staring up at him.

"Chrono! How did you–" she began. He put his hand on her head, smiling.

"It's okay Rosette," he said in a different deeper voice, "it's going to be fine." Rosette nodded, buried in Chrono's chest.

"Thanks," he eventually said, sitting down, unable to stand up properly with the way she was leaning on him. "Without you… I doubt I would have–"

Chrono stopped. Rosette looked up at him and froze. His eyes were dilated, staring out in front of him. She could feel his body tense up, shivering furiously. He gasped, blood ejecting from his mouth. He screamed, falling onto his back, twitching. He shook, arching his back, clutching his body.

"GRAWWGH!" he roared. Rosette cried out his name, standing back as his claws swiped the air.

People were coming outside, and eventually some men with guns ran out, taking aim. Rosette ran in front of them, crying out.

"Don't shoot! Please!" she said. One man raised his gun.

"It's a demon miss, we have no choice," he said. The other two did the same, aiming.

"Don't do it!" Rosette screamed, tears flowing down her face.

"Hold your fire!" a stern voice said. Rosette turned to see Sister Kate rush out, Father Remington and The Elder behind her.

"Do not shoot! It is an order!" Sister Kate demanded. They hesitantly lowered their guns.

"But Sister Kate, it is a demon on the Order's grounds! We have to do something," the first man said. Sister Kate glared at him.

"I didn't say we were doing nothing," she said gruffly, "go for a doctor, quickly." They nodded, rushing back into the building. Sister Claire and Anna came up to Rosette staring at Chrono.

"Is that Chrono?" Anna asked. Rosette nodded, covering her mouth with her hands. They stared at him in fear, as he clawed at the grass.

"So this is what happened," The Elder said, kneeling by Chrono. "Help me, will you Ewan?"

"And what do you propose I do?" Remington asked.

"Good graces man! Hold him down so he doesn't rip off my head, what do you think I want you to do?" The Elder yelled. The Father shrugged, holding Chrono down. Chrono struggled, but somehow the Father was able to keep him down.

"Okay Chrono," The Elder said, putting a stethoscope looking device to Chrono's chest, "let's see what happened to you." He then looked at him, and back at Rosette.

"Rosette, is your pocket watch undone?" he asked. She shook her head. He looked back at Chrono in surprise.

"So it DOES work," he said in amazement. Remington shook his head.

"I doubt it, or else he wouldn't be in a frenzy right now," he said.

"True, point taken," The Elder said. He put the machine to Chrono's chest, running it up his body. The Elder frowned, putting it to Chrono's stomach.

"He swallowed the capsule," he said. "I guess that was the only way to absorb the Astral."

"And I take it that was a bad idea," Remington said. The Elder nodded.

"The capsule has a lot of things to keep the Astral in there. It seems like now the components are absorbing ALL the Astral in Chrono's body," The Elder said.

"It's leeching his power," Remington said.

"Yes. We need to get it out before he dies," The Elder said. Chrono gave a violent jerk, almost throwing Remington off.

"How do you propose we do that? It's getting hard to keep him nice and cooperative," Remington said, grimacing.

"We can't operate on him," The Elder said, "There'd be no way for him to heal after the surgery. That, and I doubt any surgeon would perform it out here, much less on a struggling demon."

"Surely you have some kind of gadget for this?" Father Remington asked. The Elder grinned.

"Actually I do. Hold him down for a while, okay?" The Elder scampered off, leaving Remington alone.

"Hey! Hey, don't leave me here!" Father Remington complained.

Sister Kate came over to Rosette, a doctor behind her.

"Are you alright young lady?" the doctor asked. She nodded, turning to him.

"Can you help Chrono?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Who is Chrono?" he asked. Rosette pointed the struggling being on the grass, held back by Father Remington. The doctor gasped, stepping back.

"No, I cannot help that thing," he said, "It would kill me instantly." Rosette's eyes filled with tears.

"Please! There must be something you can do to help him!" she pleaded. "What if he dies?"

"Then good riddance to that foul being," the doctor said, walking away. Rosette stared as the doctor walked away, Sister Kate glaring at him, Claire and Anna staring in shock. Rosette fell to her knees, bowing her head. She grabbed her pocket watch, a tear falling onto the golden case.

"This is all I can do," she whispered. She put her fingers on the knob, and pulled.

Sister Kate slammed Rosette's hand down, preventing her from opening the seal.

"That won't help any," she said. "We can't have you dying as well." Rosette looked up at Sister Kate, tears streaming down her face.

"What am I supposed to do?" she cried. "How am I supposed to sit back and watch him die?" Sister Kate's face softened, bringing Rosette close to her.

"He won't die," she said, "he won't die, because he has you to live for." Rosette said nothing, surprised she was saying something so… comforting.

"So long as you stay alive, Rosette, he will come back for you," Sister Kate finished. They pulled apart, Sister Kate giving her a sad smile. Rosette nodded, looking back at Chrono. She was right. So long as she stayed alive, so would he.

The Elder came back, a board in his hands. He placed it over Chrono's body, pressing a button.

"What contraption have you got there this time?" Remington asked.

"Heh," The Elder gloated, "this device mystically and scientifically is able to see the insides of a person without actually cutting them open. Look." The Elder pointed to a skeleton glowing shape on the board, pointing to a small capsule shaped thing glowing in Chrono's insides.

"There it is. Halfway through his intestine track," The Elder said, "demon or not, he's built similar to a human."

"So how do you expect to get that out of his body?" Remington asked. The Elder grinned. He pulled out two bottles, each one filled with liquid. One was a pastel colored blue, and the other was a deep purple.

"I have two drinks, depending on where we found the capsule. This one," he pointed to the pastel colored one, "is if it was found in his stomach, or the first half of his intestines. This one is for if we found it farther into his body." He pointed to the violet bottle.

"So… what are they?" Remington asked, still clueless.

"This one would effectively eject the pill the way it came," The Elder said, shaking the pastel drink. Father Remington stared at it, and it finally hit him.

"Would that mean… he'd…?" Father Remington said in disbelief.

"Yes. This is… for a lot messier exit," The Elder said. Father Remington stared at the violet drink.

"It looks like prune juice," Remington stated.

"It is, only ten times more concentrated," The Elder laughed. Remington stared at it, not wanting to be near it at all.

"We need to get him to get out of this form, though," Remington said. The Elder nodded.

"I have a way of doing that." He turned to Rosette.

"Rosette, come over here," he called. She rose from the grass, walking over to him, barefoot.

"Yes?" she asked. She stared at Chrono, who was getting tired, but still moving in pain.

"We need you to quickly release the seal, then put it back on," The Elder said. Rosette glanced at her watch and then at Chrono.

"We think that if you reapply the seal, he'd get back to his smaller form," The Elder explained, "therefore, we can help him." Rosette nodded. She put her fingers on the knob, and pulled.

Rosette fell back, the hands on the watch turning rapidly. Chrono jolted, as blue light began to form around him.

"Rosette!" Father Remington cried out. She groped for her watch, her fingers wrapping around it. She pushed the knob down, the pocket watch stopping. Chrono gasped, enveloped in black light. It swirled around him, until it receded, Chrono back into his small form. He stopped moving, falling unconscious.

A calm fell upon the scene. Rosette tumbled exhaustedly into Remington's arms, The Elder lifting the small Chrono up. Sister Kate walked over to them, glancing from Chrono to Rosette.

"Will they be fine?" she asked. Remington nodded.

"As good… as they were before," he said sadly.

"My stomach…" Chrono groaned. He buckled over, clutching his abdomen. The Elder laughed, holding a washed capsule in his hands.

"You didn't have to give me that much juice," Chrono complained. The Elder laughed again, examining the capsule.

"I'm sorry Chrono. I don't think I can modify the capsule's structure so that you can take them," The Elder said. Chrono frowned.

"I thought I would save her," Chrono said, "instead, I just ended up hurting her even more." The Elder glanced at the somber Chrono.

"Don't worry Chrono," The Elder said, patting him on the back. "I know that's not how Rosette sees it." Chrono looked up and nodded.

"By the way," The Elder said slyly, "Christmas is coming up. What are you going to get her?"

"Wha?" Chrono said nervously, going red.

"You heard me! What is it that you're going to give her?" The Elder prodded.

"I don't know! I-I haven't thought of anything yet!" Chrono said.

"You should get her a nice pair of lacy lingerie! Red ones!" The Elder shouted excitedly. Chrono stared at him.

"I think I'm going to get something… a little less perverted than that," Chrono said, walking away. The Elder frowned, disappointed.

Chrono walked through the church, finding Rosette still scrubbing the floors, griping. He smiled and stooped down, helping her. She saw his hand with a rag scrub the floor, and looked up.

"You're better!" she said happily, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Yeah," Chrono said, going red again. She noticed him blush, and got angry.

"What? I can't even be happy to see you?" she said angrily.

"No, it's nothing like that!" Chrono cried out, but it was too late to save him from Rosette's "Noogie Twister."

"Oww oww oww!" Chrono said, grabbing at Rosette's arms. They tumbled, spilling the mop bucket over, drenching them both.

"Great," Rosette snapped, holding her arms out as they dripped. "I'm soaked. And these were clean too!" Chrono spewed water from his mouth, shaking his hair out. Chrono looked around at the mess, sighing.

"You can't ever do anything right, can you?" Chrono said, the words accidentally slipping. Rosette glared at him, as Chrono realized what he had said.

"I can't do what?" she screamed, chasing him out of the church, the two running in circles around the building.

"Come back here!" Rosette cried.

"No way!" Chrono said, his short legs moving fast, for fear of Rosette's wrath.

Father Remington looked down on the two, up from the window in Sister Kate's office.

"They're so energetic, aren't they?" he commented. Sister Kate sighed, sipping her tea.

"I wished that girl would put her efforts toward more constructive uses," she said, mixing cream into the brew. Father Remington nodded, sitting on a couch facing Sister Kate. She glanced up at him and put her tea down.

"Is there something wrong? You're not your usual self," she said.

"I called The Elder. There is something I need to tell the both of you," he said. Sister Kate stared at him in wonder. What could it be?

The Elder walked in, his hands in his pockets.

"Tell me Ewan, what is it this time?" The Elder asked. He sat next to them, Remington closing his eyes.

"A new order has come from the Bishop's Council. It is about Chrono," he said. Sister Kate and The Elder both looked at him in surprise.

"Chrono? What would they want with him?" Sister Kate asked. Remington paused before answering.

"They want to know why he hasn't been executed yet, as per code with demons," Father Remington said.

"But I thought we had cleared all that up years ago, when we brought Rosette here," The Elder said. Father Remington shook his head.

"They say that isn't enough validation. They want good proof as to why we should let him live any longer," Father Remington said. No one said anything, silence engulfing the room.

"So much for Merry Christmas," Sister Kate said quietly.

Rosette stopped, lying exhausted on the grass. She gazed up at the blue sky, Chrono walking up next to her.

"You give up?" he asked. She glared at him, and pulled his leg. He fell, landing on his back.

"There's your answer," she said. Chrono laid on the floor, his head next to Rosette's, his body facing the opposite direction. They gazed up to the azure heavens, clouds delicately rolling past.

"Rosette," Chrono said, "um… you wouldn't… happen to want clothes for Christmas, would you?" She blinked, thinking about the question.

"What kind of clothes?" she asked. Chrono gulped.

"Something… red," he said slowly. Rosette made a sound, bonking Chrono with her head.

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me what you really want to ask me," she said irritated. Chrono shook his head, turning red, even his pointy ears flushed.

"No, it's a stupid question anyways," he said. Dumb Elder.

"While we're on the subject," Rosette said, "what do you want?" Chrono stayed silent, thinking.

"Nothing, really," he said. Rosette pouted. How could she get him to be happy if he didn't want anything?

"You sure?" she asked, grabbing at threads. He nodded.

"Yeah… there isn't really anything," he said. Rosette sighed.

"Great. Now I have to think of something good to give you," Rosette grumbled, "unless you want something bad?" Chrono chuckled.

"Whatever you give me is good, Rosette," he said.

"Even if it's a clump of grass?" she asked, throwing weeds into his face, laughing. He spat them out, brushing them off his face.

"You know what I mean," he said. Rosette raised her hand, just as Chrono did. Their fingers interlocked, the both of them turning redder.

"Um…" Chrono said.

"Yeah…" Rosette replied.

"It's just our fingers," Chrono said.

"Yeah, what harm could it do?" Rosette replied.

They held each other's hand… for about ten seconds. Then they brought their hands down, inconspicuously rubbing them clean. They each sighed, as the clouds rolled away.

"You know," Rosette said, "we've got a lot of work ahead of us."

"Yeah," Chrono said, "all that demon stuff and whatnot."

Rosette turned onto her belly, Chrono doing the same. She gazed into his eyes, propping her chin up with her hands.

"Do you think we'll find a lead?" she whispered. Chrono bowed his head, playing with a blade of grass.

"If we go against more demons, there's a chance we'll find one that's seen them. We might," Chrono said. Rosette nodded.

"I… had another nightmare," Rosette said. Chrono looked up. Should he tell her too of what he dreamt about?

"Me too," Chrono said. "Of something that happened a long time ago." Rosette looked up. He looked… so sad. His hair dangled in front of his face, his red eyes downcast.

"Was it bad?" she asked. He nodded.

"I was scared. I thought I lost you," he said, "then I woke up." Rosette put her hand on top of Chrono's. He didn't move it, looking up to her.

"So long as you're with me," Rosette said, "I'll be with you. We won't lose each other." Chrono nodded.

"We're not giving up. Just keep…"

"Just keep running forward," Rosette finished. "I'll keep running forward."

"And I'll be right there with you," Chrono said.

Their hands interlocked, and this time, didn't break apart.

**End of **

**The First Contract**

**To Be Continued**

**On The Next Episode:**

**The Second Amendment:**

**No Room For Error**

_Rosette the gun toting exorcist, and Chrono, her demon partner are in for another scorching adventure in the middle of winter. With the Bishop's Council homing in on Chrono to target, Father Remington, Sister Kate, and The Elder have to find a way to clear his name. Meanwhile, Chrono and Rosette have rescued a girl named Azmaria Hendric, a twelve year old soprano from Portugal, who turns out to have the powers of Healing just by singing. She becomes part of the Order, aiding the two in their quests. Things start to escalate as Christmas grows near, as do the levels of demonic activity. With every day another grueling search for demons to send to eternal oblivion, Rosette has no time to even go to the store for a present! Chrono is having the same problem, having no clue as to what to give his tomboy of a partner! Things are predictably headed for trouble, as could only happen with the two troublesome duo!_


	2. The Second Amendment: No Room For Error

**The Second Amendment:**

**No Room For Error**

_"The Roaring Twenties. An era in which science has not yet illuminated the** dark** of night. This is just part of the story of those who fight against the dwellers in darkness."_

_Rosette Christopher is an exorcist of the Magdalene Order, and is an expert at exterminating demonic spirits and otherworldly beings. At her side is her partner Chrono, a demon whose powers are sealed within a pocket watch Rosette owns. Together, they make an unbreakable team that is after the same thing, connected together by the same tragedy. So far, the two have encountered a soprano singer from Portugal, Azmaria Hendric. After a battle with a demon Chrono had thought dead from long ago, Azmaria loses her gift of Healing just by singing. She then joins them at the Magdalene Order, a faithful friend and sidekick. _

_The season is rolling in, and Chrono's latest attempt to conserve Rosette's soul is shattered. With Christmas coming, so does something else: an order from the Bishop's Council. The Council wants verification of Chrono's purpose as being beneficial to the Order. With The Elder, Father Remington, and Sister Kate working on Chrono's defense, Rosette and Azmaria out destroying demons, and with Chrono beginning to sulk away, the chilly winter season has just gotten colder._

"A-choo!" Azmaria sneezed. She sniffled, wiping her nose with a pink handkerchief. She shook her head, her long purplish white hair swaying. She stowed the tissue away, catching up to Rosette. She grabbed onto Rosette's glove, holding on tight.

"What's the matter?" Rosette asked, her blue eyes squinting.

"Nothing. I just don't want to get lost out here," Azmaria said, her voice soft and high. "It's such a big place…" She gazed out over the New York buildings, completely in awe of the large skyscrapers. Rosette and Azmaria walked down the streets, snow already crested onto shop signs and sidewalks. The sky was gray, dark heavy clouds looming above them.

"Hm…" Rosette said, putting her hands to her hips. "I don't see any demonic catastrophes, do you?" She turned to Azmaria. She shook her head, her wide red colored eyes gazing up at Rosette.

"Well then, let's take a side tour!" Rosette said, dragging Azmaria into a shop. She left her at the door, prowling up and down the aisles. Azmaria tentatively came up to Rosette, who was leaning over examining something.

"Rosette, what are you…" Azmaria began.

"Quiet," Rosette snapped. "Grr… why does this have to be so hard?" Rosette stood up, pouting.

"Are you looking for a present to give to Chrono?" Azmaria said. Rosette glared at her, going a deep shade of red.

"No! As a matter of fact, I was looking for something for myself! Yeah, that's it! I give myself Christmas presents! No one else but me!" Rosette said, her mouth going off. She huffed and stormed away, walking out of the store. Azmaria giggled, following her.

"You shouldn't worry. I'm sure whatever you decide to give him will be okay," Azmaria encouraged. Rosette said nothing, her fists clenching dangerously.

"Yeah," Rosette said, "whatever." A sudden blast came from in front of them, shrieks and screams coming from the masses of people in front of a building that just blew up part of itself. Rosette gazed up, and saw a dark figure leap out of a tear in the building's side, someone dangling onto the leg. She grimaced.

"Let's go! C'mon Azmaria," Rosette said, pulling her gun out, "I'll show this little pest not to mess with me when I'm angry!" She charged, yelling her lungs out as she rushed toward the demon.

The demon landed, tossing the person who was unlucky enough to grab onto it in desperation. The demon looked like a gorilla, hunched over with large shoulders and enormous biceps. It had a head shaped like a skull, with spikes pushed out of the back of its head. It gave it a very aerodynamic kind of feel. The demon had goat shaped legs, a black glossy fur covering its whole body.

"May the lost lambs have peace," someone said, "may the wolves no longer bare their fangs, and may this demon feel the crushing blow of death!" The demon turned to see a blonde girl, around sixteen, hold up a gun to it. She had murder in her azure eyes.

"Take this – the Gospel!" she yelled. An explosion came from the muzzle of her gun, a white cross-shaped blast racing towards it. The demon roared, when the blast hit it. It screamed in pain as the holy powers tore it apart, thread by thread. It gave a last screech and was engulfed, leaving only a smoldering mark as to its existence.

"There," Rosette said, nursing her shoulder, "that takes care of that." She turned away from the crowd forming, holstering her gun. Azmaria glanced at the charred mark on the street, amazed at what had happened. She then went back to Rosette, tagging along.

"What's all this stuff for, Elder?" Chrono asked. He popped his neck, shaking it to get the feeling back. The Elder laughed, pulling a wrench from his lab coat's pocket, tightening some weird piece of equipment.

"This is for the holidays," The Elder said happily, "all this is going to help me greatly." Chrono brushed his violet hair back, raising an eyebrow.

"With what?" he asked. The Elder turned to him, showing a live feed on a monitor.

"With a little spying!" he said, grinning. "I'll just put these all over the girls' dorms, and in their showers! Imagine, seeing Rose—"

Chrono's fist slammed into The Elder's head, knocking him down.

"I'd rather not imagine," Chrono said, gritting his teeth. The Elder rose, laughing.

"Of course you don't have to imagine, you're always with her!" The Elder cried. Chrono gave him a dark look, going back to work. He placed a rather heavy box on a table, when he caught a look at the label.

It read: "Demon Project - #36: 1870 Magdalene …" the last part was blurred. Chrono stopped. He stared at the box. He wondered… what was inside? What did it mean by "Demon project?" And, why did it have… _her_ name on it?...

"Chrono?" The Elder asked, tinkering with his cameras, "something the matter?" Chrono shook his head.

"No, I'm just a bit hungry. I'm going to go see if Rosette's back yet," he said. The Elder nodded.

"Don't leave the grounds," The Elder warned, "especially not after what happened last time with the capsules." Chrono nodded. That was a time he wished he didn't have to go through. He walked through the church, when a redheaded girl with freckles ambushed him.

"Hold it!" Anna cried, pointing her finger at Chrono's face. "Alright, what did you get?" Chrono stared at her blankly.

"What do you mean?" Chrono asked. Anna's frown darkened, and she poked his forehead with her finger.

"You know what I mean! What did you get?!" Anna repeated.

"Maybe he really doesn't know what you mean Anna," a tall girl with brown hair said, "after all, you're not letting him even think about the question." Anna sighed, backing off.

"I guess you're right Claire," Anna said.

"Hold on, what is it that you're asking?" Chrono asked.

"What else would I ask," Anna said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I mean, what did you get Rosette?" Chrono stopped, guilt flowing through his body. Oh no! He hadn't gotten her anything at all!

"…nothing," Chrono admitted. Anna stared at him in shock.

"What?" Anna said. Chrono grinned sheepishly.

"I haven't had time to go get her something… that, and after what happened that one night, The Elder said I shouldn't go outside the grounds," Chrono explained.

"We can get you something," Anna volunteered. Chrono frowned.

"It wouldn't be the same," Chrono said.

"He's right," Claire said. Anna shook her head.

"You're in a real fix. And by the way," she got back to her tough pose, "you better not listen to any advice The Elder gives you on this stuff!"

"Huh?" Chrono said confused.

"Listen! If The Elder says to get Rosette some skimpy underwear, you BETTER NOT DO IT, YOU HEAR ME?!" Anna said. Chrono nodded, staring at Anna fearfully. One, because he had never seen Anna this scary. And two, he had already considered taking The Elder's advice.

"Alright," Chrono said. "I won't." Anna smiled.

"Good," she said, "well, I'd better go see how the play is coming along. See you Chrono!" She and Claire walked away, Chrono wondering what he was about to do before Anna attacked him.

"Oh yeah, Rosette," Chrono thought. He walked toward the mess hall, and saw Azmaria by herself, looking through a script to the play Anna was talking about. He sat next to her, noticing that Azmaria was looking at the singing part of the play.

"Are you going to try out?" Chrono asked. Azmaria blushed, spilling her soup as she nearly jumped out of her seat. She turned to see it was Chrono, and relaxed a little.

"Oh! Chrono," she said, "about the play… I don't know." Chrono smiled.

"You should. You'd do great!" he said. She turned to him her face filled with happiness.

"You think?" she asked. Chrono nodded.

"Of course! You'd be perfect!" he said. She smiled, holding the script tightly in her hands.

"I think I'll go ask Anna then," she said, a little smile toying with her lips. Chrono mopped up the spilled soup, looking around the hall. Rosette was nowhere to be found.

"Have you seen Rosette?" Chrono asked. Azmaria shook her head.

"She was with me up until we got back from walking through the city. She then disappeared as soon as I walked through the gates," she told Chrono. He frowned. Darn her. Ditching him when he needed to talk to her. He sighed. Oh well. Rosette is Rosette.

Azmaria walked away, searching for Anna. Chrono leaned forward on the table, putting his head in his arms. He said nothing, closing his eyes. He thought he could imagine Rosette next to him. Her joyful smile, her melodious laughter. Her twinkling blue eyes, her silky golden hair. Her soft touch, her warm creamy skin.

Chrono felt his face go red. He shouldn't be thinking about Rosette like that. It made him feel funny inside. Like he shouldn't be doing it. Like it was wrong. Especially because…

Chrono gasped. He just remembered what it was he had seen in The Elder's lab. That box. With the name…

Chrono got up. He doubted The Elder would tell him what was inside it. He was going to find out for himself. Chrono ran through the halls, heading back to the lab. He felt a strong arm catch him by the shoulder, and turned.

Father Remington had his arm on his shoulder.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" he asked. Chrono shrank, thinking up words to say.

"I… forgot to give something to The Elder… and I was going to take it to him!" Chrono said, happy to make up something slightly believable.

"The Elder isn't in his lab. I can take whatever you need to give to him," Father Remington said, holding his hand out. Chrono backed away.

"Actually, I think I forgot it in my room… so I'll just give it to him when he gets back!" Chrono said. Another score. Father Remington nodded.

"Okay. Take care Chrono," he said, putting his hat on. He walked away, some of the Sisters gazing at him as he walked past them. They stopped working, staring at him as though he were an angel. He didn't help either, winking at them.

Chrono covered his face, ignoring what was transpiring behind him. He took off again to The Elder's lab. Now that he knew he was gone, it was safe to find out what was inside the box.

Chrono began to think as he ran down the halls. He wasn't like this. He wasn't sneaky and deceitful. Why was he acting like this?

The answer was obvious. What was the chance, the inkling of a possibility that within that box, there might be something that had to do with… _her_?

Chrono stepped in front of the lab, the windows dark. He gulped. Chrono pushed his hand against the doorknob. It was locked. Chrono grunted, pressing his shoulder against it. He pushed harder, until finally with a crack that made the hairs on his neck stand up, the doors opened.

Chrono stood in a dark room, the only light coming from that which streamed in through the broken doorway. Chrono panicked. How was he going to fix the door?

He pushed the door together, and sighed in relief, noticing only the screws to the doorframe were loose. He picked up a screwdriver, tightening them. The door was good as new.

Chrono groped through the semidarkness, coming to the table he had put the box on. He set his hands on the outside cardboard, and carefully opened it. He looked inside, and saw a steel crate and a note beside it.

Chrono lugged the crate to the floor, crouching down to read the note. It was The Elder's handwriting, but dated long ago. Around fifty-four years ago.

Chrono's throat tightened. He read the note, trembling as his eyes absorbed the words.

"_June 18th, 1869_

_Mary's Condition_

_I have overviewed all of Mary's journal entries, as requested by the Bishop's Council. It is startling how accurate Mary's visions are. However, that is not the reason for this assessment. I have started to notice many blank pages in Mary's diary. Whether she has a writer's block, or is uncertain of what will occur, I do not know, and do not intend to ask her, hoping that whatever it is will solve itself. _

_However, there is one more thing. _

_Along some of her entries there appears a being named "Chrono". Who this person signifies is beyond me. I sometimes hear her say this name in her sleep as well, waking up in terrible fright, and I suspect that she had just had a nightmare. If this Chrono is indeed a real person, I wonder as to whether she has met him, or is another entry into her visions. _

_Edward Hamilton_

_Magdalene Order_"

Chrono stared at the page, cringing. He coughed, wiping his eyes on his sleeves. He put the note down, taking deep breaths. He knew this. He knew about the dreams. It just reawakened deep feelings he hadn't felt… in years.

Chrono put the crate on his lap, running his hands along the lid. He came across a button with the Magdalene seal on it, and pressed it. The lid slightly opened. Chrono frowned. He twisted the seal, and the lid cranked open, revealing its treasures. He looked in, and saw dozens of small diaries, each one labeled the year they were recorded.

Chrono shook, diving into the books. He searched through each one, his hands digging through the old yellowed pages. At last, he found the one he was looking for.

He withdrew a book, "1869" written in black ink on the cover. He leafed through the pages. He hastily scanned each entry, reading some parts. They had nothing suspicious. A day's usual activity. Something about Father Remington getting injured.

Chrono put his finger on a page and paused. He looked through the text, and saw the first word, "Chrono."

He looked at it, staring for minutes at that single word. Dare he read it? Could he endure it? Chrono cringed, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath, and opened his eyes, reading the entry.

"_May 28th, 1869_

_Chrono visited me in my dreams again. I tried to ask why he was crying… but he didn't say anything. For some reason, this time he didn't disappear. He stood there, waiting for me. I stepped on forward, and he held his hand out, tears still falling down his face. How I wished I could have wiped them off, and ask him, why, why are you crying? You shouldn't be. I wanted to put his head in my hands, and let him cry into my palms, and wash his sins away. But Chrono didn't say anything. He lifted me up, with those great big wings of his, and we flew across the sky, and landed in a castle floating in the clouds. There, I think I remember seeing a spider, crawling along weaving her webs. There was a cat that seemed to scamper everywhere, never losing her energy. Two stone soldiers stood guard to the entrance, and we walked inside the fortress. There was a long feasting table, with the most delicious food I had ever seen. And up on the throne it was empty, no king or queen. I felt Chrono lift me up, and put me on the queen's chair. I turned, expecting him to sit next to me… when he vanished. The table was upturned and broken, the food spoiled and rotten. The stone statues were shattered, the kitten stricken on the steps to the throne, the spider lost in a heap of crushing objects. I was afraid, and cried out to Chrono. Where were you, I asked him. I need you here. I am afraid. I turned around, and for a minute I though I saw him, but it wasn't him. It was a tall dark man, with long white hair, and long wings like Chrono's. He smiled, and offered his hand to me. I told him, no, I didn't want to go with him. That's when he laughed, and I woke up._

_Chrono… who are you? I want to meet you soon, so we can talk, and I can find out the man who you are._"

A drop of water fell onto Chrono's hand. He took in a rattling breath, coughing. The tears cascaded down his face. He shook, putting his face in his hands, sobbing. He couldn't bear it. A pain so deep and cold struck his heart, all the innocence in these words making him feel guilty for all that he had done.

The lights went on, steps walking over to where Chrono was. He looked up, his eyes bloodshot, The Elder looking down. The Elder said nothing, giving Chrono a somber look.

"I hoped you didn't need to see them that bad," he said, "I guess you did." He scooped the journals and crates up, placing them back on the table. Chrono rose groggily to his feet, the page still open. He placed the diary on the table, The Elder glancing at it.

"You read that one?" The Elder asked. Chrono nodded.

"I didn't understand it when I first read it," he said, packing it into the crate with the others, "but now I think I get it a little more." Chrono stared sadly at the floor, his tears making a small puddle on the tile.

"Did you try to hide them from me?" Chrono asked softly. The Elder stayed quiet before answering.

"I could only guess your reaction if you read them," The Elder said, "and I didn't want you to go through what you are going through now." He sighed, taping the box back up.

"So to answer your question, yes. I did try," The Elder said. "But for your own good, Chrono. If you had asked, of course I would have let you see them. I just didn't want you to get hurt like this." Chrono nodded. So if he had only asked… would it have changed anything? No. He would have still felt this pain.

"Rosette is looking for you," The Elder said. Chrono nodded, walking out of the lab. The Elder watched him go, and sighed, patting the box. He carried it out of his lab, walking up to Sister Kate's office. He placed them on the table, Sister Kate looking at him as he sat down.

"Will that help us?" Sister Kate asked. The Elder shrugged.

"These are some of Magdalene's oldest records," he said, "her personal journals since fifty years ago." Sister Kate examined the package, noticing the label.

"Why does it say Demon Project?" she asked.

"I tried to use these to get to know Chrono more," The Elder said, "I didn't think it coincidence that Mary foresaw a man named Chrono, and was swept away by a demon named Chrono." He patted the box again.

"I hope this will do her memory justice," he said softly, "using it to keep Chrono here, like we kept her here."

Chrono heard the door open. He didn't turn over, not moving, faking being asleep. He heard the mattress squeak as someone sat next to him. He closed his eyes tightly, wrapping himself up in his sheets more. A soft hand was put on his shoulder, making him tremble.

"Chrono? Are you awake?" Rosette's voice asked. Chrono said nothing, unable to say anything. He didn't think he could. His tongue was stuck, his body drained of energy. He didn't even think he could get up, much less sit up to talk with her.

"Well, when you wake up," Rosette said softly, leaning over onto Chrono's shoulder. She rested her chin onto his shoulder, sighing. She closed her eyes, scratching the back of his head.

"When you wake up, I want to talk to you," she said, nuzzling against his jacket, "if you have anything you need to talk about." She sighed, opening her eyes.

"Okay?" she asked. She looked at his face. He appeared to be so young… but how long has he been living? And yet, despite all that, he was still tender and caring. She rose, heading to the door.

"Rosette…?" Chrono said weakly. Rosette turned around, watching Chrono slowly sit up. He gazed at her with his red eyes, which looked even redder. His eyes were red and puffy, and bloodshot too. He gazed at her sorrowfully, clutching his heart.

"Can you… stay a while longer?" he asked. She gazed back at him silently and nodded. She sat next to him, leaning onto his side. He said nothing, putting his head on her shoulder. He began to squint, as if something were hurting him. He suddenly buried his face into her shoulder, silently crying.

Rosette put an arm around him, bringing him closer. He sniffled, holding onto her clothes.

"Rosette…" he said. He felt her hand grab onto his, their fingers interlocking.

"It's alright," she said softly. He gulped, holding onto her arm. He pulled his legs up to his chest, curled up next to her.

"I'm sorry," he said, "that I've put you through this." He started to cry again, wiping his tears away.

"I'm sorry it's because of me all this is happening," he said.

"Are you saying you have regrets?" she asked.

Chrono stopped, feeling her hand wipe his tears away.

"Because if that's what you're saying," she said, "I think you'll make me cry." Chrono looked up at her. She had a sad smile on, looking away.

"That's not what I mean," Chrono said, "I wouldn't trade a second of our time together for anything. I just wish… that we could be like this without all the troubles." Chrono's hand drifted over to the pocket watch, both of their hands clasping onto it.

"Without all the pain," he said. Rosette gazed into his eyes. She bowed her head, giving a soft smile.

"I know what you mean," she said, "I wish that too. I wish that I could have met you like I did four years ago, Chrono, and things would have been fine, we could have grown up together, with… with…" Rosette faded, unable to finish her sentence. Chrono saw a small teardrop drip off Rosette's cheek.

They said nothing, a silence settling in. Chrono squeezed Rosette's hand, pressing his forehead onto her shoulder.

"Rosette…" he said, "I… I'm glad I met you." He looked up, Rosette gazing into his eyes.

"I'm glad I met you," she whispered.

"Anna scares me," Azmaria said tearfully. She had the play's script in her hands, going over the lines again and again.

"She's so bossy, isn't she?" Rosette asked. Chrono stayed silent, preferring not to be caught saying anything against Anna or Rosette.

"She thinks she knows it all, just because she's running the play," Rosette griped, sipping her soup. Chrono saw Anna running over, something in her hands. Chrono jolted as he realized, she had just thrown a bible at her!

Rosette's head went face first into her soup, the hefty book barely missing her noggin by a hair's breadth. Chrono sighed, and then remembered he was pressing her head into the bowl. He gasped and recoiled, Rosette spitting out the broth. She turned to Chrono, a murderous twinkle in her eye.

"You want to explain this to me," she seethed, "or should I just kill you right now?" Chrono ran, Rosette chasing after him, Anna chasing after her. They raced around the church, when Chrono tripped on a rock. He tumbled headfirst, rolling down a small hill. He heard a pair of yelps, and saw to his horror Rosette and Anna rolling down with him. He cried out as they collided, ending as a heap and twist of legs and arms at the bottom.

"Ugh…" Rosette groaned, massaging her back as she got up. Chrono crawled out of the bottom of the pile, panting. Rosette grabbed him by the scruff of collar, drilling her fist into his skull painfully.

"Ow ow ow!" Chrono said, thrashing around. Rosette let go of him, landing on his rear. He then noticed he landed on something crunchy and wet. He looked down and to his amazement saw snow.

"Wow, it's snow," he said. He then looked up, and saw little white flakes drift down, layering the grass. Sister Claire and Mary came out, looking delightfully at the fresh snow.

"Yay!" Mary cried, "We can make snowmen!"

"How wonderful," Claire said. Anna gave one look at Rosette then went over to Claire. Rosette huffed, watching Chrono put his hands sneakily onto the ground. She saw his hands shuffle around, wondering what he was doing. He stood up, hiding something behind him.

"Hey Rosette," he said, "Think fast!" Rosette felt the snowball plow her, knocking her down. Chrono was instantly at her side, brushing the snow off.

"Oh no, Rosette! I didn't think you'd fall that easy-"

A strong vice grip caught Chrono on his neck, crushing his windpipe. Rosette growled snapping her arm back. She let go, knocking Chrono flat onto his back.

"What the heck's your problem?" she roared. She stooped down, putting handfuls of snow into her dress. She snickered evilly as she made a giant slushball, turning around, about to layer Chrono. He was gone, leaving her confused, holding a ridiculously giant ball of snow.

Another snowball hit Rosette from behind, Chrono running away.

"Get back here!" Rosette said, lifting her slushball above her head chasing him. Chrono turned around, in time to see Rosette's massive weapon break apart and fall right on top of her. Chrono shook his head laughing, scooping her out of the snowdrift.

"Geeze, Rosette," he laughed. He brushed her hair back, snow in her scalp. He cracked up, rolling on his side as Rosette tried to get out of the snow, only sinking deeper. He finally got up, and with a tug got her out. They plopped down onto the snow, Azmaria coming over to them.

"It's snowing! Isn't it great?" she said, her eyes full of happy excitement. Chrono nodded, laying back.

"We should make snow angels," he said. Rosette giggled.

"But how do we make a snow demon?" she asked. Chrono grinned, moving his arms and legs up and down. He rose, and drew two lines on the imprint of his head and one long line trailing from his back.

"There!" he said. Rosette looked at it, her chin in her hands.

"Wait, that's not you," she said. She grabbed some snow and erased the two lines on the head. She then got down and drew a smiley face.

"There!" she said getting up, "It's a snow Chrono! Hey, that rhymes!" They burst into giggles, running around and playing some more.

Rosette lay awake in bed. It was a couple of days before Christmas, and STILL she hadn't found a gift for Chrono! It was driving her insane! She punched her pillow. Why do boys have to be so hard to shop for? What could she possibly get that will be good enough for Chrono? She buried her face in the blankets, wrapping herself up in a bundle. She gazed out the window, watching the moon disappear behind the clouds.

I'll think of something, she thought. Something just for you, Chrono.

Chrono banged his head on the wall. What to give her, what to give her. Aaugh! What could he give her? He had outlawed The Elder's idea – the perverted old man could get his kicks somewhere else. Chrono sighed, slouching against the wall.

What did Rosette like? Food. He couldn't get her food. What else? Father Remington. Chrono shivered. He wasn't even going to go further than a mention. What else? Think think think! There's gotta be something! Something just for you.

He sighed. This was impossible. He hadn't written anything off yet, but still, it was so close to the day, and he hadn't even had a plan ready. He gazed out the window to see the moon vanish behind the clouds. Hm… He wished he had more time.

Chrono felt a pang of pain. Thanks to Rosette, he did have more time. She was the one who didn't have time to spare. He put his hand to his forehead. Gosh… This was much tougher than it looked.

Azmaria flipped through the pages of the script. She thought she got them down. Now, just to practice. She sat up on her bed, clearing her throat. She was about to start singing – when she forgot the first words! Oh no! It was hopeless! Azmaria cried out, hitting her mattress. This was not good! She was sure she'd get Anna even angrier when she turned up for practice tomorrow and didn't even know the first words!

She breathed in, trying to get calm. That's what Sister Claire told her. Just relax. She was too nervous on messing up all the time, and because of that, she did mess up. Azmaria read the script one more time. She closed her eyes, thinking about the song. Just think about the words.

Azmaria opened her mouth, a beautiful melody echoing through her room into the hallway. She kept going, not messing up once. She felt her heart flutter, knowing she was doing it right.

Chrono stopped, and smiled. Azmaria was singing. He breathed out, relaxing. That voice… it was magical all on its own. He smiled. It wasn't too hard to get Rosette something. He already had an idea.

Rosette took the five pillows off her head, perking up. The music flowed through her dorm. Azmaria's music. She listened, all her worries seeming to flow away with the song. Yeah… she knew what to get Chrono.

Sister Kate and Father Remington stopped, hearing the magical voice serenade them. The Elder smiled, as the song softly faded away.

"That girl is amazing," The Elder said. Sister Kate smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that she is," she said. Father Remington was smiling too, sitting down.

"I do believe she has powers even when she has none at all," Remington said. "Even though her wings are gone, she still speaks as an angel." Sister Kate smiled.

The Elder cleared his throat, looking at the papers they had been discussing before they heard Azmaria's voice.

"About this Ewan," The Elder said, "the Bishop's Council is set on this, right?" Remington nodded.

"I am still working on my side of the defense," he said. "How about you two?"

"I've got these, but I don't know how much ground they will hold up to them," The Elder said, motioning to the diaries of Magdalene.

"I am going through all of Rosette's summaries and reports. I think they'll accept them," Sister Kate said. Father Remington nodded.

"I expect soon that our efforts will prove useful," he said. The Elder sat back, toying with a little bullet sized shell in his fingers.

"I have something to ask you Ewan," The Elder said. Father Remington raised his eyes.

"Oh? And what about?" he asked. The Elder tossed what he had in his hand over to Father Remington.

"About this," The Elder said.

Rosette sighed. She felt silky soft hair on her cheek. She brushed it away, feeling an arm around her waist. She turned around to see who it was.

Chrono was snuggled up next to her, his body tall and built, his chin resting on her head. Rosette blushed, feeling his embrace tighten gently around her, bringing her close to his face. He gazed at her, smiling.

"It's Christmas Rosette!"

Azmaria was sitting by her bedside, drool running down Rosette's mouth. She woke, startled. She coughed, wiping her drool away.

"It is?" Rosette asked in disbelief. She turned to the calendar. Yes, indeed it was. Rosette leaped out of bed, dressing herself.

"Did you get your present for Chrono?" Azmaria asked. Rosette mumbled, her toothbrush in her mouth. She spat out, replying in understandable form.

"Yeah, barely."

She walked out with Azmaria, walking into the mess hall. It was decorated with wreaths and bows, bells and candles everywhere.

"Hey Rosette," Chrono called out. Rosette turned to him and giggled.

He had fake reindeer horns on, mistletoe dangling from each one.

"Sister Kate assigned us to go deliver the charity toys," he said. He raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Oh Chrono, you look so cute!" she said, poking his reindeer horns.

"If I hadn't broken mine I could have just hanged them on like that," Chrono said. Rosette nodded.

"You have to do a final dress rehearsal before the play, huh?" Rosette asked Azmaria. She nodded, excited.

"I can't wait!" she said.

"Well we'll see you when we get back, okay?" Rosette said. Azmaria nodded, running off. They made their way out front to a red sleigh, horses yoked to it. There was a big bag in the back, where all the donations were.

Rosette was wearing a Santa Clause outfit, Chrono staring at her. It was a red dress, stopping in the middle of her thigh, laced with white trimming. It started at the top of her chest, slinking its way down. She had red gloves on that reached up to her elbow, and red boots that went up to the middle of her legs.

"What?" Rosette asked as she saw Chrono's gaze. She then looked at what it was he stared at, and went red. She socked him in the face, knocking him over the sleigh.

"What do you think you're staring at?!" she roared. Chrono got up, a vein throbbing near his temple.

"You're the one wearing it! What do you expect people to notice?" Chrono retorted. A sudden flash came out of nowhere. Chrono turned to see The Elder laughing, some kind of camera in his hands.

"This one will go in the scrapbook!" he cackled. Rosette grimaced, chasing after him.

"Give that back you old pervert!" she cried. The Elder eluded her, leaving Rosette walking angrily back to the sleigh. Chrono egged the horses, taking off down the streets. Rosette and Chrono headed to the orphanages, handing out the gifts.

Rosette smiled every time one of the little kids received one. She loved watching their eyes light up, a surprised smile forming on their faces. She glanced at Chrono, watching him pull a card out of his sleeve, some children watching him. He showed the card to them, and clapped his hands. He opened them, the card disappearing. They all gazed in wonder, when he pulled the card out of the ear of a boy. They laughed, amazed with the trick. Chrono smiled at Rosette, doing another card trick.

When they left, the bag was half-empty. Chrono got back on the driver's seat, the horses taking off. They went to another orphanage, doing the same. Rosette was handing a little girl a doll, when she heard someone cry out a name.

"Joshua!" the caretaker called out.

Rosette froze. She looked up, the caretaker looking around for the missing boy. Rosette felt her heart beat quickly, taking slow breaths.

Rosette saw a little blonde boy walk up to the caretaker. He coughed, and looked as though he was ill. The caretaker put her hand to his forehead, checking for a fever.

"Did you take your medicine?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Yes ma'am. But I feel good about to day," he said, smiling. He came up to Rosette, smiling.

"Hello Misses Santa," he said innocently. Rosette gazed at him. His eyes were blue, and had a white button up shirt on that was askew. Rosette smiled, and handed him a cowboy gun. His eyes lit up, staring at it.

"Thank you! I've always wanted one!" he cried. He then holstered it, acting as though he were a real cowboy out on the western frontier. "Now I can save damsels in distress!" He walked away, joining the other orphan boys.

"Thank you Sister," the caretaker said. Rosette nodded.

"No problem," she replied. She and Chrono got back to the sleigh, making their way back towards the Order. Rosette said nothing, deep in thought. That boy… he was so much like…

"You okay?" Chrono asked concerned. She nodded.

"Yeah, just… thinking about stuff," she said.

Chrono clapped his hands, Azmaria's sweet lullaby fading away. Everyone was cheering, Azmaria smiling sheepishly on the stage. She bowed, and went back to the other members of the chorus. Rosette laughed, clapping hard.

"She's great!" Rosette said. Chrono nodded.

"Yeah," he replied. They came over to Azmaria after the play, all smiles.

"You did wonderful!" Rosette said.

"Thank you," Azmaria replied, a little nervous.

"I say," Rosette said proudly, "you were the best one out of them all! There was no competition!"

"Rosette, it wasn't a competition," Chrono said. She bonked him on the head.

"I know that dummy," she said, "I'm trying to give her a compliment!" Everyone began to crowd around the giant Christmas tree, lights and glass balls hanging from the branches, the tree wreathed with shimmering golden tinsel. Sister Kate and Father Remington were handing the gifts out from under the tree, The Elder taking pictures with his bizarre camera.

They waited there, until finally there was nothing under the tree, each of them save Azmaria empty handed.

"I didn't get anything…" Rosette said groggily. She put her head down, slumping to the ground.

"AAUGH!" she cried, pulling at her hair, "Christmas is the stupidest holiday ever!" The room quieted, everyone staring at Rosette.

"I think they heard you," Chrono whispered, afraid to disturb the silence.

"Heh heh," Rosette said embarrassed, "I'm just kidding. I mean, Christmas is the best holiday ever!" Everyone rolled their eyes, going back to what they were doing. Rosette grumbled, walking away.

Chrono grabbed her arm.

"Wha?" she asked.

"C'mon," he said, leading her outside. They stood by the rail, watching as the lights in the city blinked.

"Too bad we didn't get anything," Rosette said. Chrono smiled.

"What are you talking about? You got something," he said. Rosette looked at him.

"No I didn't. Look – empty hands," she said showing him her arms. Chrono chuckled, putting his hand into his coat. He pulled out a small box wrapped in gold tied with green ribbon.

"Yes you did, I just didn't give it to you yet," he said, handing her the gift. Rosette stared at it, holding it in her hands.

"You really got me something?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "but it took me forever to think of something to give you." Rosette reached into her pocket, pulling out a package wrapped in red. Chrono smiled, glancing at Rosette.

"On three?" he asked. She nodded.

"One, two, three!"

They opened their gifts, Rosette tearing through the neat wrapping, Chrono carefully taking the tape off the badly wrapped present. Rosette opened her first, laughing smugly in victory.

"Ha ha!" she cried, "I got something for Christmas!" She looked at the small box, and opened it. She gasped when she saw it, looking at it in wonder.

"Oh Chrono," she said, pulling the gift out slowly and delicately.

It was a golden necklace, with a pendant on it. She opened it, and tears began to form on her eyes.

There was a picture of her, and on the other side, a picture of a young blonde boy who bore a striking resemblance to Rosette. She put her hand to her mouth, unable to find the words she was looking for.

"You like it?" Chrono asked. She nodded, unable to speak. Chrono unwrapped his, and looked at Rosette's gift.

It was a solid ring, with engravings in it in Latin. He smiled, putting it on his hand. It fit nicely.

"Thanks Rosette," Chrono said. He turned to her, as she wiped her tears away. She nodded, gazing at his small body.

Rosette wrapped her arms around him, Chrono going red. She had her head next to his, talking to him softly.

"Thank you Chrono," she whispered. He tentatively put his arms around her, leaning on her.

"And… I don't mean just for the present," she said. Chrono blinked, then understood. He nodded, and felt her heartbeat on his chest. It was as if their hearts were bouncing off of each other. Chrono smiled, holding her closer.

"You're welcome," he said. Chrono closed his eyes, feeling Rosette's face against his. He pressed forward, touching her soft skin.

Neither of them knew it, but there was mistletoe dangling right above them.

Rosette gasped, sweat dripping down her habit. She pulled it off, growling. She leveled the gun, issuing two blasts. The cross shaped bullets dug into the demon's side, taking its wing off. One more blast to the head, and it vaporized.

"Doggone it," Rosette grumbled, grabbing her habit. "It's still Christmas time, and I'm out here patrolling the streets!" Azmaria was right behind her, small crosses in her hand.

"Do I set a barrier around here?" Azmaria asked. Rosette shook her head.

"Nah. I'll just blast them all. Give me another magazine," Rosette held her hand out, Azmaria handing her a pack of bullets. Rosette reloaded, walking through the streets. She was tired, sweaty, and hungry. Not to mention cold. The uniforms didn't exactly go with the weather.

Chrono sat at the church, his hands closed in prayer.

"Demons can pray?" Father Remington asked, as he sat next to him. Chrono shrugged the jest off, nodding.

"Some of us Sinners need to repent," Chrono replied. Father Remington nodded.

"I have some news I need to tell you, Chrono," the Father said, "and you will have to forgive me for being a bit late on delivering it to you." Chrono raised his head, looking at the priest questioningly.

"What is it?" he asked. The Father sighed, gazing up at the statue of the Virgin Mary.

"It appears that the Bishop's Council needs proof as to why you are still here, and Rosette's partner," Father Remington said. Chrono sat up, listening to his words.

"What? But… didn't The Elder Take care of that?" Chrono asked. Remington nodded.

"At the time, the Councilmen were sympathetic and understood. However, changes have occurred within the Order. They are reevaluating your status as an allied demon," Remington said. "We have three months remaining until your hearing." Chrono raised his eyebrow.

"Remaining? When was this issued?" Chrono asked.

"As I said, you will have to forgive me for my tardiness," Remington said, "but we thought that we could handle this. It appears that with more clues for you and Rosette to follow, I must warn you before you and Rosette set out for your search. We received this order two months ago. Now there remain three."

"So what do I do?" Chrono asked.

"I am not telling you to restrain yourself from doing what you must," Remington said, "only to be careful at all times. Think with a clear head. And more than likely, keep Rosette out of as much trouble as possible." Remington smiled.

"That's a ten man task by itself," Chrono said, grinning.

Rosette returned, and after a quick shower, met Chrono at the steps to the church. She leaned over, blinking.

"What's the matter?" she asked. Chrono looked up, his thoughts broken.

"Nothing," he said. "Only… maybe you should be more careful from now on." Rosette raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked, her fist raised in preparation.

"I'm just saying, be careful. I don't want anything bad to happen. Is that so wrong?" Chrono asked, casting a weary look at the looming fist. Rosette shrugged, sitting beside him.

"No, I guess not," she said. They stared out to the sky, the last snow falling.

"I can't wait until next Christmas," Rosette said. Chrono stifled a laugh.

"So you can get nothing again?" he said. Rosette put her smoking fist back on her lap, Chrono massaging his swollen cranium.

"No," she said, her hand reaching for Chrono's. "So I can get another present… from you." She was slightly red, turning to look at Chrono. He gently smiled, nodding.

"Yeah…" he said, "same time, next year." He squeezed her hand.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," she said.

They watched as the last snowflake of the winter drifted down, landing on top of their connected hands.

**End of **

**The Second Amendment**

**To Be Continued**

**On The Next Episode:**

**The Third Clause:**

**Another Lapse In Judgment**

_Rosette, the star exorcist of the Magdalene Order, and her partner Chrono, a demon with a seal over his powers, are preparing for the adventure of their life as they set off to California. Along with Azmaria, the girl who has the wings of an angel and can heal people with her song, and Satella Harvenheit, a jewel summoner from Germany, they are prepared to go up against Chrono's former ally and now enemy – the demon Aion. With clues as to where Rosette's wayward kidnapped brother is, they head for California, the place where every Magdalene Order militia had gone missing. With Rosette's brother under Aion's control, the Bishop's Council still pending their execution order on Chrono, and troubles between the two hotheaded girls of the team, it will take more than just a gun and tons of holy ammunition to keep Rosette on track. The road has just gotten more dangerous, and only with each other's trust in each other can Rosette and Chrono get through the troubles and obstacles. _


	3. The Third Clause: Another Lapse In Judge

**The Third Clause:**

**Another Lapse In Judgment**

_"The Roaring Twenties. An era in which science has not yet illuminated the dark of night. This is just part of the story of those who fight against the dwellers in darkness."_

_Rosette Christopher is an exorcist nun for the Magdalene Order's militia, with her faithful partner Chrono at her side. The two share the same sadness, and have taken it upon themselves to erase the tragedy that bonded them together. Through their journeys, they have befriended Azmaria Hendric, a young Portuguese girl with the ability to heal by singing. They have also encountered Satella Harvenheit, a jewel summoner from Germany who has a score to settle with a demon without horns. With Azmaria a militia apprentice to Rosette, and Satella tagging along until Rosette pays back a monumental debt in the form of a dozen broken pieces of art, they four are a ragtag team of misfits – each one special in their own way._

_The four have made it to Chicago, after surviving an attack by the demon Sinner Rizelle, who works for Aion. With more clues leading Rosette to her kidnapped brother Joshua, she is getting hopeful that at last she will be able to rescue him. Chrono begins to fall into a reserved silence – being a former Sinner, he is trying to fathom Aion's plans for Joshua. They are able to survive another battle against two of Pandemonium's Pursuers, who are after the Sinners. Every step is more dangerous, and the path becomes even harder to drag through, with only pure will and determination fueling each one of them._

"I think…" Satella wheezed, her long elegant scarlet hair hanging down before her face, "that's the last one…" She breathed heavily, pushing a large heavy suitcase into a white room, sunlight streaming in through the window.

"These are so heavy!" Azmaria said, putting her pink cap on the bed, lying down. A boy walked over to her, smiling. He had a red headband on his forehead, his hair a bluish violet, so long that it was braided. The most distinguishing features of him, however, was his pointed ears, and his deep crimson eyes that had catlike pupils.

"Yeah," Chrono agreed, "it is a lot of stuff."

"What's with you all?" a spunky sixteen year old blonde shouted, storming into the room. "Are you all _tired_?" Satella rose from leaning on the giant suitcase, a vein pumping dangerously on her forehead.

"Listen, just because you didn't move a finger doesn't mean the rest of us are as energetic!" she shouted. Rosette glared back.

Chrono sighed, moving forward as the two began to scuffle. He pushed Rosette out, after removing her thumbs from Satella's cheeks, pulling Satella's thumbs out likewise.

"Let me at her," she growled, "don't stop me Chrono! Let me at that crazy woman!" Chrono smiled, and lifted his face to hers.

"C'mon, let's go somewhere for a while," he whispered softly. Rosette was starting to blush, as Chrono got his coat, walking down the hall. He turned around, when he noticed she wasn't following him.

"Rosette?" he asked. She snapped back to reality, nodding.

"Hold on, let me get my jacket," she said. Her hand slipped three times on the doorknob, before finally opening the door to her room. She walked in, her heart thumping against her chest. She closed her eyes, her heartbeat going back to its normal pulse.

She didn't know why she got so nervous. All he did was… well, she'd leave that thought for later. She regained her composure, walking from the door.

She walked past her mirror, grabbing her light blue sweater, when she caught a look of herself in the reflection. She stood in front of it, staring at herself.

Her face was cut up from her last two battles. Faint, red, pencil thin scars were over her cheek, her hair unevenly cut. She ran her hand through her golden blonde hair, her hair tied back on the back of her hair in two ponytail like things. She wondered… how did she look without them?

She was dressed in a white cotton shirt, an old pocket watch dangling from a chain on her neck. She had a violet skirt that went down to halfway to her calf. She tugged at the end of the skirt.

Something was on the edge of her mind. She peeped her head out the door, to the waiting Chrono.

"Um, can you wait a little bit longer?" she asked, smiling. Chrono blinked, then nodded.

"Yeah, sure," he said, confused. She gave him a last smile, before closing the door, leaving him standing slightly bewildered in the hallway.

Satella slinked behind Chrono, putting his arms around his neck.

"So, Chrono," Satella said mischievously, "where _are_ you going?" Chrono pulled away, Satella laughing.

"No where," he replied defensively. Satella laughed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Aw, don't worry," she said, "I get it. You don't have to say anything." Satella smiled, swinging her long hair back.

"Although, if you _do_ need someone else," she said slyly, winking at him, "I'm right here." Chrono said nothing, as she walked away. He shook his head. She was a funny woman. Well, not a _woman_, exactly. She was only nineteen.

"Okay!" Rosette said, coming out of her room, "Let's go!" Chrono turned around, turning red.

Rosette had a blue dress on, that went from a thin strap that led down her shoulders to her chest, a V neck that stopped just above the middle of her chest. The dress was all one piece that stopped at the middle of her thigh. Her hair was let down, falling over her shoulders gently. She was blushing slightly, her hand on her hip.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Aren't you supposed to be a nun?" Chrono asked. Rosette popped him on the head, knocking his headband off. He picked himself off the floor, nursing his head.

She grabbed Chrono's hand, their fingers interlocking.

"Let's go," she repeated. Chrono nodded, the two of them walking out into the Chicago air.

Chrono smiled as they made their way through the streets. They walked close together, enjoying their own company more than anything else. Rosette stopped, standing in front of a store.

"Hey, Chrono," Rosette said, "Look at that." Chrono looked at what she was looking at.

They stood in front of a clothes shop, a few suits showcased in the window. They were slick black suits, with a little bowtie in the middle of the neck. Chrono blinked.

"They're clothes," Chrono stated. Rosette rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but don't you ever get tired of wearing that?" she asked, pulling on his sleeve. He looked down. He liked his red tunic. Not that he had much of a choice on how it looked, for certain reasons.

"C'mon, let's get you a new suit," she said, pulling him in. They were instantly beset by suits left and right. There were racks of one after the other, a man straight and skinny as a stick walking over to them.

"Hello, Miss, Sir," he said, giving a slight bow. "How may I help you today?" Rosette pulled Chrono in front of her, putting her hands firmly on his shoulders.

"Do you think you could find something nice for him to wear?" Rosette asked. The man looked him up and down, measuring him with a strip of measuring tape.

"And this will be in child's size?" the man asked. Chrono frowned, suppressing his frustration. Rosette smiled.

"Of course," she replied, ignoring the dark look Chrono gave her. The man nodded, disappearing. Chrono instantly turned on her, going off.

"Rosette? How do expect to pay for this?" he cried. Rosette grinned.

"With this," she said, producing a wad of money. Chrono stared slack jawed at her, gazing at the cash wide eyed.

"Did you steal that?" he cried incredulously. Rosette laughed.

"I call it borrowing," she said. Chrono didn't change his expression. She rolled her eyes. "Satella won't notice."

The man came back, a small suit in his hands. He displayed it to them, and Rosette's eyes lit up. It was a navy blue suit, a white cotton shirt underneath. It was exactly Chrono's size. When he put it on, it fit perfectly. Rosette smiled. He looked so handsome.

"Thank you!" Rosette said. "How much is it?" The man smiled, bowing slightly.

"For such a pretty face, not a penny charged," he said looking at her expectantly. Rosette nodded.

"Thank you!" she said, then bolted out the door with Chrono being dragged along with her.

"Let's stop here," Chrono said. They sat in a small park, a few kids playing in the middle of the grass. People walked along the sidewalk, talking. Rosette sat next to him.

She rested her head on his shoulder, reaching down, clasping his hand. He squeezed her hand, saying nothing. The breeze whispered by them, throwing a few leaves up.

Rosette nuzzled against his neck, sighing.

"You look good," she said softly.

"…you're supposed to be a nun," he replied.

She put her smoldering fist back down, Chrono's eye turning from red to violet as a bruise began to form around it. She leaned back, her loose hair swaying in the wind.

"Just one more stop," she said. Chrono nodded, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Once we're in San Francisco," he said lowly, "we'll have to…" He didn't finish. They both knew what they had to do.

"Are… you scared?" she asked. Chrono didn't instantly respond.

"Of course," he finally answered, "I'm always scared. There's always a chance of losing you." Rosette smiled, leaning over to Chrono, brushing against his cheek.

"Not… right now," she whispered gently. Chrono moved his face, his nose brushing by hers. They held there for a few seconds, before parting.

"Yeah… I guess…" he said. She leaned back on his shoulder, Chrono placing her hand on his leg, holding it with both of his hands. He didn't say anything, and neither did she. The comfortable silence was their conversation.

Chrono froze. He slowly stood up, grimacing. Rosette stared at him. She had seen that look before. She then felt it.

A presence she hadn't felt in four years.

They both turned around, an eagle hiding in the branches of the trees. Its eyes were shining a bright red, the eagle perfectly hidden in the shadows from a passerby.

"Hey," they both heard a deep mocking voice, "you're just as stupid as ever, aren't you, Chrono?" Chrono grimaced, clenching his hands.

"Aion," he seethed. They heard laughter, no one else but them affected by it.

"Oh look at you," the bird cocked its head, as though it were talking, "all dressed up… with Rosette Christopher!" The eagle cawed, flapping its wings.

"I haven't seen you in years, ever since you were a little kid," he said with malicious laughter. Rosette trembled in anger, staring heatedly at the eagle.

"Damn you," she said, her words dripping with hate, "where's Joshua?!" The bird flapped its wings, bringing its head back.

"Oh him," he said in a bored voice, "don't worry – he's fine. At least," he laughed, "as fine as he can be." Rosette clenched her hands. She didn't have her gun. Her trigger finger was itching to pull something she didn't have.

"What did you come here for?" Chrono asked.

"Why, to see an old friend," Aion said, "just like last time. I didn't think you'd notice me."

"Yeah, right," Chrono said, "what do you want Aion?" The bird flapped its wings, taking flight.

"I think Viede and Genai will tell you that," Aion said, taking off.

"Viede… and Genai?" Rosette repeated. They both heard a crunch, turning around. Chrono froze, staring in shock at what he saw.

Two men stood in front of them, about only a foot away. One was tall and broad, his hair tied back, his jaw squared and his eyes staring impassively ahead. The other was shorter, dressed as though in a Western novel. His eyes were covered with some kind of cloth which looked eerily enough as though it were nailed into his face. Neither of them looked normal.

"Viede? Genai?" Chrono cried out.

"Yeah," the one that looked like a Westerner said, "long time no see. Wish it were longer." He snickered, his face turning back to a dark scowl.

"You killed Rizelle," Genai said, "I've got something special planned out for you, missy." He glared at Rosette, despite having his eyes covered.

"Watch it," Viede said, putting his arm out, "remember what Master Aion said." Genai threw his arm away.

"I don't care if he wants us to keep a low profile. I'm going to give her the punishment I have planned out!" Genai growled. Chrono stepped in front of Rosette.

"Rosette, go back now," he said.

"But, I don't have the pocket watch," she said, "If I leave you, you can't possibly–"

"Rosette," Chrono repeated firmly, standing between Genai and Rosette, "go back now."

"Fine by me," Genai said, "I don't mind. Go ahead and run. I'll find you." Rosette stepped back, as Genai gave her a grin, his teeth sharp as razors.

"Yeah, right."

She put her arms around Chrono, clasping her hands with his.

"We're not going to be alone," she whispered, "never alone."

Genai smirked.

"Suit yourself," he said, bearing his sharpened teeth.

He struck instantly without warning. Chrono was thrown up into the air, Genai leaping, flying past him. He carried Chrono up with him, his hands clenched around his neck. He then tossed him, breaking trees with his body. Chrono rolled, eventually stopping in the street.

"Too bad," he said disappointed, "I thought I would get a chance to go all out." He stopped, the wind blowing through the park. He saw his shadow grow longer, a blue hue coming from behind him.

Genai fell back, tumbling onto the grass. He roared in anger, putting his head up. A bright blue light blinded him, as he stared at a sparkling diamond that was making its way to the park.

"_Laden_!"

A giant blue knight swiped appeared, swiping its sword down, aiming for Viede. Viede moved, a giant trench appearing in the park. Satella moved forward, her glove shining bright.

"_Erlöshen_!" Satella cried, swinging her arm. The jewel knight moved, swinging its lance forward. Viede cried out, a loud explosion of light blinding everything.

Viede was holding the tip of the lance in his palms, a trickle of blood running down his hand. Genai moved away, backing up to where Viede was. They grimaced, then began to walk away.

"Oh yeah," Genai said, turning back, "Aion wanted me to tell you this." He smirked, turning away.

"See you at the carnival."

"How did you find us?" Rosette asked, plopping down on the bed. Satella winced, her eye twitching.

"How could I not?" she cried out. "Do you think I wouldn't have noticed you stole some of my money, not to mention one of my summoning jewels?" Rosette laughed, the blood red ruby in her hand. She had found it after the jewel dropped out of the wad of cash she "borrowed."

"Yeah, thanks, it really helped," she said, handing it back to Satella. She fumed, her fist trembling, Rosette a longing target for her punch.

A ringing sound interrupted the next would-be fight. Chrono turned, the phone on his weapon crate ringing. He picked it up, listening to the voice on the other side. He frowned, handing it over to Rosette.

"It's for you," he said, "Sister Kate's on the other line."

"What?" Rosette cried. She snatched the receiver, pressing it to her ear.

"Sister Kate?" Rosette asked.

"Sister Rosette, what happened?" a nearly screeching voice issued from the phone, Rosette having to hold it away from her ear unless she wanted to go deaf.

"Um… with what, exactly?" Rosette asked. She could visualize Sister Kate snap her pen in half in frustration.

"I just received word from the Chicago branch. It was reported that you were in an encounter with two demons in the Chicago Park!" Sister Kate shouted from the other side. Rosette gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh yeah, that. Um… we survived?" she answered. Another frustrated scream issued from the phone.

"Obviously," she said acidly. Sister Kate sighed, giving up her grilling. "Is Chrono there?" Rosette turned surprised to him. Sister Kate didn't really like him. Why would she ask about him?

"Yes," Rosette answered.

"The Elder wishes to speak to him," Sister Kate said, "can you put him on?" Rosette handed Chrono the phone.

"Hello?" Chrono answered.

"Chrono," he could hear The Elder's voice say, "Did Rosette release the seal?"

"No," Chrono told him, confused, "why?" It was kind of a dumb question. He knew why The Elder would ask if she released the seal, especially at such a dangerous time.

"Just checking. That's good," he sighed, "but I have to tell you something about your execution." Chrono froze. His execution?

"Elder, what do you mean?" Chrono asked. The Elder sighed.

"We couldn't do it," he said guiltily, "The Bishop's Council has begun writing up a new order. The Sinner Chrono must now be considered as any other demon – an enemy that must be eliminated."

Chrono nearly dropped the phone.

"There is some good news," he said, "we were able to buy you some time. I say that you and Rosette leave Chicago immediately before the Branch there begins to hunt you down."

"…okay," Chrono said. He could hear The Elder keep speaking, but he slammed the phone down without listening. Rosette and Azmaria looked at him. They could tell something was up.

"I have to go," Chrono said. He put his jacket on, about to walk out. A hand grabbed him around the wrist, pulling him back.

"Hey, hold up," Rosette said, "what do you mean, you have to go?" Chrono looked down, unable to look her in the eyes.

"I have to go. Just leave it at that," he said, walking out. Rosette said nothing as he stepped out the door, his red tunic bundled up in his arm, staring at the floor as he closed the door in silence.

"Is something wrong with Chrono?" Azmaria asked. Satella said nothing, staring after Rosette as she ran out the room, following him. Rosette finally caught up to Chrono, pulling him aside forcefully.

"Hey," she said angrily, "you get a phone call and then you suddenly have to leave? Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Chrono pulled away, grimacing. He stared angrily at Rosette, his frown quivering.

"Just let it go, Rosette!" he yelled. Rosette flinched.

"I can't stay," he continued, "and I can't be with you, either. I have to go." He turned away, about to step out the doors, when he heard a stifled cry. He turned around hesitantly, and felt a lump rise in his throat. He gasped, his heart stopping.

Rosette had her head down, tears silently streaming down her cheek. She said nothing, clenching her hands. She breathed heavily, coughing softly now and then. She took a last suck of breath, and turned away, running without looking back.

"Interesting," a tall man said, with dark skin and silver hair. He had a white jacket on, all his clothes white. He stood in a green room, that had an odd appearance to it. It looked like the walls were constructed of hexagonal cells, with electricity sometimes pulsing in between the walls to each cell.

"So they weren't with the apostle," he said, turning to Genai and Veide. Genai nodded, his arms crossed, leaning on a wall. Next to the man was a person wearing a labcoat, typing onto an alien computer. Two cat ears poked out of the top of her head, a tail dancing around from the bottom of the coat. She laughed, purring as she danced around the computer.

"Everything is working Aion," she purred happily. Aion nodded, smiling.

"All the pieces are falling into place," he said, looking at the monitor. "Good work Shader." The cat woman purred, adjusting her large glasses.

"The whole barrier has been revamped. I'm sure that it'll hold out this time," Shader said, clapping her hands. Someone appeared at the stairs. She wore a maid costume, her dark hair pulled back behind a nurse cap. She had an earring on her left ear, a jewel dangling from it.

"Master Aion," she said in a quiet, almost mechanically indifferent voice, "you wanted me to tell you when Lord Joshua was ill." Aion rose, nodding.

"How bad is it?" Aion asked. The woman looked down, emotionless, except for one single second when a look of concern briefly flashed by her face.

"He doesn't remember anything," she told him. Aion frowned, waving his hand. She nodded, disappearing.

"I think we need to get him back to his people," Viede said. Genai said nothing, his expression darkening.

"Yes," Aion agreed, "Shader, open the portal again. Send Joshua and Fiore back."

"Aww…" Shader said, saddening, "but Fiore just got here! And she makes the best food!" She typed her computer teary eyed, reminiscing on the delicious taste of the maid's cooking. "And the portal is active." A hum ran through the room, as the flashes of light between the walls increased.

"Come," he said, waving his hand at Genai and Viede, "let's go too." Genai pushed himself off the wall lazily, following Aion up the stairs.

"Why don't you come too?" Genai asked Shader. She smiled, grinning.

"You know I'm good with my brain, not my fists," she said. Genai growled, walking up the stairs. Shader watched them on the monitor, as a boy with blonde hair stood next to the maid, Genai, Viede and Aion joining them in a six pointed star etched on a pedestal. Shader manipulated the controls, the star glowing. They were engulfed in light, disappearing.

"Well then," Shader said quietly. "I guess that it's up to you now." She clasped her hands on a pendant on her neck, her expression saddening.

"Chrono," she whispered, "will you make the same mistake?"

"Leave me alone!" Rosette screamed, slamming her door shut on Satella and Azmaria. She cried, falling onto her bed. Rosette sobbed, wrapping the sheets around her. Why was she crying? It was dumb. You can't do anything when you're crying. She should stop. There was no reason to do it.

But why did he leave?

Rosette clasped her hand around a locket on her necklace. Chrono's present. And after that, they…

Did he mean it? Was he lying to her all these years? Did he care, or not?

"Chrono," she whispered. She buried her head in the pillow, feeling hollow and empty inside.

A knock on the door came again. Rosette got up, about to scream at the intruder, when she saw that it was a bunch of men with guns. She stared at them, here eyes bloodshot and her hair messy, still wearing her dress.

"Where is he?" the leader of the men asked. Rosette frowned, staring them down.

"Who?" Rosette asked. The leader's jaw set, glaring back at Rosette.

"The Sinner Chrono," the leader said, "he is to be executed." Rosette felt her heart stop. Chrono executed?

"He's not here," she said. The man looked irritated.

"You're his partner, right?" he asked, "So how do you not know where he is?" Rosette grimaced, her hands tightening around the door.

"I don't know and I don't care!" Rosette screamed. She slammed the door, knocking the men back. She tightened the locks, ignoring the angry knocks on the door. She cringed, sinking to the floor, hiccupping in between sobs.

Chrono… why is it all I can say is your name? I want you here…

Why aren't you here?

Satella raced up the halls, Azmaria on her heels. When they came to Rosette's room, they could see at least five militia men banging on her door. Satella raised her eyebrow. What kind of trouble could she have gotten in now?

"Excuse me," Satella said, "what's going on here?" The leader turned to her, a vein pulsing dangerously on his forehead.

"That girl won't tell us where she hid the demon!" he cried. Satella blinked. Hid the demon? Chrono left on his own. Then they must think…

"Atlanta," Satella said, "he took the first train down to Atlanta." The leader ground his teeth, looking at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked roughly. Satella smiled, leaning over so that he got a good look at her chest.

"Would this pretty face tell a lie?" she said teasingly. The man said nothing, until she stood up, taking away the selective view. He nodded to his men, and they made their way toward the entrance, the leader on his radio saying, "Tell Gilliam we know where he's headed, he's going to Atlanta, repeat, going to Atlanta."

"Satella, Chrono isn't really going there, is he?" Azmaria said worriedly. Satella sighed.

"I hope not," she replied. She was about to knock on the door when it swung open.

Rosette stood in the doorway, her uniform on, a full set of magazines in her belt packs, her two guns drawn, and a determined look on her face.

"Let's go," she said, picking up Chrono's massive ammunition crate. She was surprised to feel how heavy it was. And Chrono never complained once…

"Where?" Satella asked, following her lead.

"Where else? The same place we've been trying to get to," Rosette said. There was a crimson fire burning in her deep azure eyes.

"San Francisco," she said, "I think… that's where he's going…"

"I heard they lost track of him in Chicago," The Elder said, talking on the phone. He was in Sister Kate's office, the Sister sitting on her couch, a cup of untouched tea in her hands.

"So they say," Remington's voice replied, "but I doubt he headed for Atlanta." The Elder cracked a smile.

"Who told them that?" he asked.

"I would believe Satella," the minister told him, a laughter in his voice, " 'Would this pretty face tell a lie'… apparently so." They both laughed, The Elder shaking his head. He grew serious again, looking out the windows to the grounds below.

"You did receive my package right?" The Elder asked.

"Yes," Remington said, "although, I hope we have better luck this time."

"Remington," The Elder said sternly, "I know… you mean good intentions for Rosette. But so does Chrono, and without him, she probably wouldn't even be here by now. Remember what we talked about." Father Remington said nothing for a while.

"Understood," he finally said, "I will report back as soon as possible." The Elder nodded.

"Okay. Be safe," he said, hanging up. Sister Kate looked at The Elder, as he turned to watch the sun arc through the sky.

"Do you think… that they will be alright?" Sister Kate asked concerned.

"I truly hope so," The Elder said solemnly.

Chrono woke up. He felt the train slowly stop, finally coming to rest as the brakes broke its inertia. He lifted himself up out of the seat he was sleeping in. It was morning. In San Francisco.

He joined the other passengers in their migration out of the steel vehicle into the depot. In his arms was a briefcase, with his clothes in it. On his finger was a glinting ring.

Chrono stepped into the Californian morning. He breathed in deep, closing his eyes. He knew what he had to do. He didn't have much time – it would be a few days before the Order finally caught up with him. More than likely, he had less than that.

Find Joshua. That was his current mission. Without saying a word, he left the train station, walking down the streets.

He finally made it to the beach. The waves rolled in, the glistening seawater spraying the air with a mist of salty water. He took his clothes off except for his boxers, and dove into the water. He slowly made his way back to the surface, breathing in deep.

Just be calm, he told himself. Forget everything.

_"Chrono!" Rosette screamed._

It's okay. Everything's going to be fine.

_"I'm glad I met you," she whispered._

This is best for us. Especially you.

_"Are you scared?" she asked._

Yes. Of course I am. There's always a chance to lose you.

If I'm away from you… I can't lose you.

But I can't tell you… how I feel either.

He splashed out of the water, collapsing on the sand. He felt his eyes grow hot, and it wasn't because of the sting of the salt water. His hands grabbed fistfuls of rough sand. He wished he had grabbed a handful of silky soft, blonde hair. He put his head onto the rough beach. He wished he was leaning on a warm body, some sweet scent wafting around him.

He opened his mouth, wishing so desperately that someone would hear his words.

"Rosette…," he whispered, "I… wanted to always tell you… that I–"

A shadow loomed over Chrono. He paused, looking up.

Father Remington stood over him, a dark expression on his face. He had a large cross in his hands, clenched tightly over the metal.

"Father Remington?" Chrono asked in surprise.

"So, instead of helping Rosette, you decide to take a vacation," he said darkly. "Well, I am sorry Chrono – your trip's been terminated."

In a flash of blue light, a large blade appeared at the end of the cross he was holding, swiping down swiftly. Chrono had barely enough time to roll to the side, jumping to his feet. The blade cut a deep trench into the sand, making the water part with the force of the blow.

"What are you doing?" Chrono cried out. He grabbed his red tunic, hastily dressing himself. The minister turned around, tossing something over to Chrono.

"Here. I can at least offer you _this_," he said. A long sword was stuck in the ground, right at Chrono's feet.

"What-What is this?" Chrono asked. Father Remington turned to him, his clothes swaying in the breeze.

"I, Ewan Remington, am to be your executioner," he said, "Come now, Chrono – let's finish what we started fifty four years ago!"

"Here," Father Gilliam said, handing Rosette a cup of cocoa, "I know it's been rough on you for the past couple of days." She nodded, gazing listlessly at the steaming mug.

"I never thought he would leave," she muttered. Gilliam took a sip of his drink, nodding.

"It's not as if he wanted to," he said, trying to comfort her, "he had no choice. Either run or be killed right on the spot." Rosette's hands clenched tightly over the cup.

"But… why didn't he tell me?" she said, shaking. "I would have gone – we could have left together! But why…" Gilliam sighed, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"He has his reasons," he said, "but look. You're looking for him right?" Rosette looked up at the militia man, Gilliam giving her a small smirk.

"And we he sees that – well, I'd be surprised if he isn't in the slightest way appreciative," Gilliam finished. Rosette nodded, taking a small sip of her cup. It was warm, and felt funny as it coursed its way through her body in a winding pattern.

"When we get to San Francisco, I'll tell you," he said, moving to the cockpit, "until then, get some rest. I don't want you wandering around either." Rosette nodded. She finished her drink, staring out the window. The night sky seemed so ominous… it was the same night Chrono had left. Who knows where he could be by now?

"Chrono," she said, "I'm coming for you. You said, we'd never be alone." Her hands clenched over her locket.

"I don't want to be alone… not when I have you."

"A carnival," Azmaria said, gazing at the tents and jugglers. Satella rolled her eyes in contempt.

"I don't like them. They're so _common_ and _noisy_…" she said condescendingly. Rosette stood there irritated. Gilliam had booted them out of the San Francisco Branch, which turned out to be a single office building.

"We have to find Joshua – I mean, Chrono! I mean–," Rosette shook her head, yelling at Gilliam a few minutes before, "you guys are doing nothing!" Gilliam turned to a tough looking nun.

"Sister Grace," he said simply.

Rosette fell flat on her face, tossed out with Satella and Azmaria landing on top of her.

"What the hell's your problem?" Rosette roared. Gilliam laughed from his window.

"There's a carnival in town. Go kill some time."

Thus, they ended up at the carnival.

"We don't have time for this," Rosette muttered. She followed Satella and Azmaria, as they played the games there. Rosette's attention drifted, ignoring everything.

Her eyes fell upon a dancing square, couples happily dancing inside it. She looked away. It made her think about Chrono. She wasn't too sure why. All she knew was that she didn't like it at all.

"Rosette!" Satella said, "Where are you going?" Rosette stared blankly at her, taking a few moments to answer.

"I'm… going to go find a restroom," she muttered. Satella said nothing as she lost herself in the crowd.

Rosette walked along, finally coming to the edge of the party. She leaned on the rail, able to get a good view of the evening sky settling in on the blinking city. She rested her head on her arms, blinking some moist droplets from her eyes.

It was weird, she thought. For four years, she'd been looking for her brother. But right now, she was most concerned about finding Chrono, who had been missing for merely a day. What was with her? What happened to her priorities?

What was it that she truly valued?

Her brother? Or her partner?

A flap of wings caught Rosette's attention. She turned around, her blood going cold.

The eagle was perched on a lamppost, glaring with red eyes at her. It suddenly took off, flying away.

"Hey! Wait!" Rosette cried, chasing after it. She ran through the crowd, not caring that she knocked some people away. The bird flew up some stairs to a vacant plaza, coming to rest on a boy's arms.

Rosette stopped, skidding to a halt. Her heart thumped hard in her body, so hard she thought it might've burst through her chest.

A boy around her height stood right in front of her, his hair a paler yellow than hers. Their eyes were the same blue, but he looked as though he was lost, or half-asleep.

"…Joshua?" Rosette asked hesitantly. The boy turned his attention to her, smiling.

"Hi," he said, chuckling

"It's really you. You've gotten taller. Have you been eating enough?" She reached over, tears forming on her eyes. "I've been so worried about you!"

"Nice to meet you," he spread his arms out in greeting, the bird flapping away, "My name is Joshua. I'm waiting for my sister. I haven't seen her in a long time"

Rosette paused.

"Wait a minute!" she cried, tugging on his collar. "It's _me_! Rosette! Don't you recognize me?" He laughed.

"Oh, that's funny," he said, "My sister's name is Rosette, too." Rosette backed away, gazing at him in confusion. He didn't recognize her? But, she was right there, right in front of him. Why didn't he remember?

"Heh, he seems the same to her," a familiar voice said.

Rosette swiveled around to see a man sitting on the fountain, a maid next to him. She brushed past Rosette, checking Joshua.

"Hey! Who are you guys?" Rosette said, about to pull her off him.

"Just leave him alone," the man said, the eagle on his shoulder, "She knows more about taking care of him than you." Rosette stared at him, gasping in horror as she realized who this familiar voice was of.

"It's… it's you!" she said in hushed voice, even though she wanted to scream.

Aion smirked, pushing up on his glasses.

"Correct," he said, both him and the bird talking, "it's been four years since we actually met. You were still a little girl."

Rosette's hands moved swiftly to her belt. She withdrew her guns, loading magazines in a single deft motion. She aimed them squarely at Aion, both hands squeezing on the trigger.

"I'm glad I finally found you, you four-eyed freak!" she screamed. "And that bird too! What did you do to Joshua?" The maid turned, something clinking in between her fingers, hidden.

"Didn't Rizelle tell you?" Aion asked, not even looking at her, "Joshua is becoming more susceptible to Pandemonium's influence. I thought he needed you to keep him stable, but you don't seem to have any effect." Rosette grimaced, shaking her guns toward Aion.

"I don't understand a thing you just said!" she cried. Aion sighed, scratching his head.

"It's not _my_ responsibility to make you understand," he replied simply. Rosette glared at him. Damn him! Didn't he see the guns, she thought. He's looking at me like I'm an ant or something!

Aion glanced at Rosette.

"Do you hate me? I see murder in your eyes," Aion said, "Very well." Aion rose, the eagle disappearing.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" he said. He glanced at Rosette's bigger gun.

"You call that your 'Gospel', yes?" he said. He smirked. "Back on the train, the recoil sent you flying backwards. You can't hit anything with that gun unless you hold it with both hands." Rosette remembered the fight with Rizelle, falling off the train when she fired the gun.

Rosette's gun fell to the floor, her arm shooting with pain.

"I see you still have some bullets left," Aion continued, "Excellent. The best defense is a good offense." He stuck the Gospel to his forehead, holding Rosette's arm painfully against his face.

"Wh-What do you think you're doing!" Rosette shouted. Aion sat down on the fountain, still holding Rosette's arm.

"_This_ is all the power you've gained after four years?" Aion mocked.

"I took your brother away," he said.

"Shut up," Rosette said, glaring at him.

"I took away your peaceful life."

"SHUT UP!"

"I am your hated enemy, and this steel 'fang' is the tool for your revenge…"

"It's time to place your bet," Aion said, "Four years leading up to this moment… what will it be? Heads or tails?"

"Heads, you will be the one to bring my story to an end," Aion said, trembling slightly. The gun shook, but still stayed planted to his forehead.

"Tails, all those years spent seeking vengeance will have been for nothing," he finished.

Rosette glared at him.

A bang echoed in the carnival, Satella and Azmaria catching a flash of light appearing out of the corner of their eyes.

"Satella? What was that?" Azmaria said. Satella threw her arm out, a jewel in her fingers.

"Stay back!" Satella shouted.

Through the crowd, Satella could spot two men. A giant with a black leather jacket on, and a smaller gristly looking man in Western clothing. The two demons from the Chicago Park.

"Come with me, Songstress of Vegas," Viede said, "your friend has already been summoned before our king." He glared at them. Satella gripped her jewel tightly. No one else seemed to notice Viede or Genai. Satella grimaced. She knew she was not only outmatched, but also outnumbered. She submitted, Genai grabbing her roughly by the arm, Viede grabbing Azmaria with just as little delicacy. They pulled them toward where they had heard the blast.

An eerie silence settled over the plaza. The maid and Joshua stared impassively at Rosette. She stared forward to the end of her gun in disbelief. The gun rattled in her hand.

Aion licked a trickle of blood that ran down his face.

"So it was all for nothing," Aion said smirking, "Well, that was amusing."

I forgot what it is I am fighting against, Rosette thought. I forgot the real meaning of the word…

_Demon_.

"Joshua, go play with your sister," Aion said, "It'll be a little 'entertainment' before the rest of our guests arrive." Joshua smiled, loosening his tie. Two long horns had appeared behind his ears.

Rosette trembled, falling back. She felt her hands suddenly become light, and found her gun was gone.

"Nice gun," Joshua said in a raspy voice, "I like these things." Rosette swirled around, to find a barrel leveled at her head.

"You're slow," Joshua said, his eyes half closed.

When did he move, Rosette thought.

"It's too soon for checkmate," Joshua said smiling, "The game's just starting." He smirked, and kicked the gun out of Rosette's hand. He lazily tossed his aside.

"Let's try an even match," he said, "if you can get this…" He dangled the Gospel on his finger, "you can have it. If you can get it." He tossed it into the air, the gun disappearing into the sky.

Rosette gulped. What was happening? Aion… Joshua… She took a shaky step back as her brother casually walked over to her. Aion stood behind him, smirking, with the maid watching, completely focused on Joshua.

She was scared. She was defenseless.

And she was going to die.

Chrono leaped to the side, Father Remington's sword reverberating around him. He lifted the pathetic steel sword, barely able to hold ground against the minister's weapon.

"Come on Chrono," Father Remington said, his eyes narrowed darkly, "don't tell me you can't do anything unless Rosette releases her pocket watch!" He swung, Chrono thrown up. He skidded along the water like a stone, eventually splashing down.

"Demons have absolute confidence in their powers," Remington said, walking towards Chrono, "They can heal wounds instantly. They can tear a human to shreds with one swipe of the arm." Remington raised his sword.

"But their attacks are wild and undisciplined, their defenses negligible," he continued, "If you can face them calmly, they aren't quite so powerful." He swung again, Chrono dodging to the side in time to avoid the repercussions of the attack. He ran forward, when Remington's foot appeared out of nowhere, crunching painfully into his cheek.

Chrono cried out, thrown once again onto his back. He got up. He had no time for this! He had to help Rosette find Joshua!

"I don't have time for this!" Chrono roared. Remington walked out of the seawater.

"And Rosette does?" he retorted. Chrono cringed. That comment stung.

"I'm doing this for her," Chrono said heatedly, "and I don't know what it is that you have a problem with, but I can't waste any more time than I already have!" Remington stopped, putting his sword down a little.

"What is it that I have problem with?" Remington asked. "How about the fact that you are eating away at her soul? Or that you are responsible for the death of Mary? Or that you didn't stop the conspiracy that Aion has planned out? Does that sound reason enough?" Chrono didn't answer. Yes, all those things he had done. But…

"It's because of that," Chrono said quietly, "that I am fighting on. Because of me, Rosette will never experience life. Because of me, Mary isn't alive. Because of me, Aion will keep going with his plans." Chrono stared straight into Remington's eyes.

"I'm going to correct my mistakes, and no one's going to get in my way this time!" He glared at the minister. "Not even you." Remington lifted his sword up. They ran at each other, two figures silhouetted against the red falling sun.

Two blades sang in the air, coming to rest a few moments later.

Chrono breathed heavily. Was he alright? He paused, expecting his body to suddenly burst into blood.

Something fell from the back of his head. Chrono turned, to see his ponytail lying on the sandy beach.

Remington let out a grunt, falling to his knees. Chrono saw a mist wafting from his chest, and his shirt suddenly came off, sliced in two by Chrono's sword. Chrono ran over to Remington, and halted.

Remington's body didn't look human. All along it were hexagonal shapes, and an external backbone that seemed almost nailed to his body. Two external ports were on his back, and a metal seal that had the Magdalene Order's crest on it.

"Legion?" Chrono said. Remington leaned back, on a briefcase that he had brought with him. He nodded, looking up at Chrono.

"I suppose… I owe you an apology, Chrono," he gasped. His chest was cut, and Chrono saw that the mist that was coming from his wound was…

"Astral energy?" Chrono asked. Remington nodded, holding his chest.

"A long time ago," Remington said, "I was badly hurt in battle. I couldn't go back to how I was before. When the doctors told me that, I volunteered for the procedure." Remington looked up, into the setting sky.

"I would kill demons," he stated, "to that end, my body was made just like a demon's."

Chrono stared at Remington. This explained everything. His hate for demons. His incredible strength. Even… his protectiveness of Rosette.

"Those astral capsules that I gave you," Remington said, "they really weren't for you." Chrono stared at him.

"What? I thought you said that The Elder wanted me to–," Chrono didn't get to finish.

"No," Remington said, "I did." He pulled out a capsule, about the size of a bullet, and reached behind to his back. Where the two ports went, he stuck the end of a capsule in it. He pressed it, and the end inserted in his body cracked, a small sound of released gas hissing into the air. Remington's chest began to heal over, as the astral energy from the capsule was absorbed into his body.

"I wanted to see if they could do for you what they do for me," Remington said. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry they didn't. But I can make it up to you," Remington said. He pulled the briefcase from behind him, undoing the clasps. He opened the case, displaying its contents to Chrono.

"The Elder wanted me to give you this," Remington said.

He reached into the case, gently pulling out a delicate piece of machinery. It looked like a disk, which was attached to a wire that ran down to another larger machine. This machine looked like a gun barrel, set on a glove.

"This is an Astral Converter," Remington explained, "put the disk where your horns should be, and strap the glove to your hand. Insert the capsules into the end, just like I did. The energy is transferred up the wire, into your body." Chrono held the machine.

"Are… you serious?" Chrono whispered. Remington nodded.

"It's not a full-blown Astral source," Remington said, "and it's no substitute for your horns… but this will give you the fighting chance you need." He looked up at Chrono.

"Promise me this, Chrono," Remington said. Chrono nodded.

"Before you give up… fulfill your contract," Remington said.

"I will," Chrono said.

Rosette tumbled on the ground. She screamed, as a blur flashed by her. A forceful blow to her gut threw her into the air, where it seemed like tens of men where around her, punching her from all sides one after another. She hit the ground, Joshua landing nimbly on the fountain.

"This is fun," he commented, "I hope you're not too worn out yet." Rosette couldn't find the strength to get up. Her body was beaten, her organs smashed, and blood flowed from any opening she had. She gasped. She had no weapon. No way out.

The pocket watch clinked onto the concrete. Rosette stared at it, as though it were unreal.

Chrono.

Her hands clasped around the old watch. Aion perked up, noticing the antique. He walked forward, when Rosette screamed.

"Stay back!" she shrieked.

"What do you plan to do?" Aion said, "I'm disappointed – he's not here, and I thought he was going to stay by your side forever. Even if you do release the seal, what are the chances of him finding you?"

"You'd be surprised Aion."

The silver haired man roared, as a blast exploded beneath him. He grimaced, brushing his shoulder off. Joshua stared at the impact point, and then collapsed, falling from the fountain. The maid rushed to his side, holding his head up. Joshua gripped his head, cringing, veins popping up grotesquely on the sides of his face.

"My horns…" he shouted, "they're screaming! Stop! Stop the noise! I can't take it!" He roared, the water from the fountain starting to freeze, becoming motionless, suspended in the air. The maid moved back, as the water around her legs stopped moving.

Aion turned around, grinning.

"Well," he said, "isn't this a surprise."

Chrono glared at Aion. He clenched his hands, tossing the ends of his maroon jacket aside. He glared at Aion with his five eyes, the three on his forehead burning red dots. He stepped towards Rosette, cradling her in his arms.

"Chro…no?" she whispered. He nodded, smiling.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said. She trembled, her eyes spilling with tears.

"Chrono!" she cried, wrapping her arms around her neck. She didn't bother asking why he was in his big form. She didn't care. Nothing mattered, except for one single thing.

He was with her again.

A light flashed, Aion tossing his arm forward. It sped towards them, too quick for Chrono to dodge. Rosette took one glance at the blast, then grabbed Chrono tightly. He leaped back, when they were consumed with light. Rosette screamed, yelling out to Chrono.

"Chrono I love you!" she screamed.

**End of**

**The Third Clause**

**To Be Continued**

**On The Next Episode:**

**The Fourth Article:**

**Proof Of The Truth**

_Rosette Christopher, the Magdalene Order's nun with a gun, and Chrono, her demon partner in arms have reached the pinnacle of their journey. At long last coming face to face with her brother Joshua, Rosette has found that his memories have decayed, and he is slowly being sucked into the power that he possesses. With Aion's plan slowly being strung together, Chrono must fulfill his promises, and stop him before he reaches completion. Satella confronts her own past when she finds her sister Floretta, another victim in Aion's game. Another revelation is unearthed as Aion unveils his plans for Azmaria and Joshua, who he calls "Apostles." Satella separated from Chrono and Rosette, they must not only destroy the demon Aion, but the bonds of tragedy that link Chrono and Rosette together, and reconstruct a new bond, an unbreakable one that they can never forget about. _


	4. The Fourth Article: Proof Of The Truth

**The Fourth Article:**

**Proof Of The Truth**

_"The Roaring Twenties. An era in which science has not yet illuminated the **dark** of night. This is just part of the story of those who fight against the dwellers in darkness."_

_Rosette Christopher has spent the last four years searching for her kidnapped brother. At long last she has found him – but he has no recollection of her. Under the influence of the demon Aion, he is a pawn in his game. Chrono is Rosette's friend, and the demon she contracted with in order to rescue her brother. With more than a simple debt to pay, Chrono is out to undo his sins. Satella Harvenheit has spent ten years searching for a demon without horns, in order to lead her to her sister. Captured with Azmaria, a twelve year old girl with the wings of an angel, they are Aion's prisoners._

_The game has just reached its turning point. With Father Remington giving Chrono a gift from The Elder, he can now become his full demonic form, without draining Rosette's soul. Confronted with Aion, and Joshua who has his horns, Chrono must protect Rosette, who is a thread away from death after enduring a bloody brawl with her brother. It's all up to time – and if Rosette has enough to spare._

Chrono put his arms down. Rosette rolled onto the floor, unhurt from the blast Aion had unleashed on them. Chrono, on the other hand, had taken the brunt of the attack. His arms were torn and bloody, smoking from its burned flesh.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a capsule the size of a bullet. He slot it into a glove on his hand, and shook, a pop of mist coming from his glove. His arms began to heal, the legion multiplying. He gasped, rejuvenated in no time.

"Rosette, are you awake?" he asked. He was afraid she had passed out, or worse, died from the shock. He pulled her close to him, his long pointy ear on her chest. Yes, it was there. Faint, but a heartbeat nonetheless.

Chrono put his hands on Rosette's chest, and closed his eyes. Astral energy ran down his arm, Rosette's bruises disappearing as he healed her wounds. She still didn't open her eyes.

"Rosette? Oh Rosette, please wake up," Chrono whispered. They had been blasted out of the plaza they were just in to a small wood outside the carnival. He leaned over to her face, his own expression scrunched up in worry.

"Please," Chrono said, grabbing her hand, interlocking with her fingers, "please… be alright." He put the hand to his face, his maroon cape wrapping them both.

Rosette's hand opened, touching his cheek. It moved to the back of his neck, bringing his face down. He looked, to see Rosette's eyes fluttering open weakly, a soft smile on her face. They said nothing, as Rosette's arms wrapped around her neck, Chrono's face pressed against hers.

"You came back," she whispered. Chrono nodded, his face buried in her neck.

"Yeah," he said. She smiled, then tried to get up. She groaned, falling back onto the grass.

"My body's all stiff," she said.

"It's from the healing," Chrono said, "You'll be fine in a few minutes. Just don't move, you'll be alright." She nodded laying back, bringing his body close to hers again. They held a tight embrace, Rosette closing her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"How come," she said, "you're all big and stuff?"

"The Elder," Chrono answered, "he fixed up some machine. I can take astral energy… without hurting you." Rosette nodded.

"But… what if it breaks?" Rosette said. Chrono looked at his glove, which had miraculously survived Aion's attack.

"It looks sturdy enough," he commented, "and I'm going to be careful with it. I don't need to lose this now." Rosette gazed up into his eyes.

He stared deep into her, his two big yellow eyes with slit pupils concerned, his three other red small eyes that made a triangle shape staring unblinkingly at her. His bluish violet hair dangled down his face, blending with her blonde hair.

"Chrono… I'm not sure if you heard me," she whispered, "but I wanted to say–"

He pressed his finger against her lips, smiling.

"I did hear you," Chrono said. "And I want to say–"

A loud crash interrupted them. Chrono swirled around, back to where Aion was. He heard a sharp shattering sound, and started.

It was Satella.

"Satella?" Rosette asked. Chrono nodded.

"Aion has her," Chrono said, "and Azmaria's with her, right?" Rosette nodded. Chrono's expression hardened.

"Then let's go and save them."

Satella hit the floor, her right arm bleeding profusely. She grimaced, as Genai laughed, cracking his neck.

"I like this one," he cackled, "a lot more fun than that nun." Azmaria clung to Satella's side, gazing at the people there fearfully.

Joshua was clutching his horns, leaning up against a fountain, the maid who he called Fiore tending to him. Aion stood behind them all, smirking. Viede was next to him, a thin package strapped to his shoulder. Genai was walking around, his mouth turned into a sharp toothed grin.

"How sad that Chrono was such a weakling, eh?" Genai said. Aion nodded.

"I'm surprised. I guess fifty-four years of doing nothing can get you rusty," Aion said. "Well, I'm depressed. Now there's no one to try and stop us." Genai laughed, dragging Azmaria away from Satella.

"Let her go!" Satella gasped, rising again. She pulled out another jewel, Genai giving her a look.

"Do you want to go through this again?" he asked. "The first time's okay – but unless you've got nothing new, I don't want to play, girlie." Satella grimaced.

"_Laden_!"

Her jewel glowed, jewels crystallizing around her.

"_Erscheinen_! _Eisen löwen_!" Satella cried. A jewel lion appeared, charging at Genai. It snatched Azmaria, galloping off.

"Viede," Aion said. He nodded, taking off toward the escaping summon. Aion then turned to the maid.

"Fiore," he commanded. She nodded, impassively setting Joshua down. He winced, and a look of concern briefly passed by her face, almost invisible had someone blinked.

The maid walked forward, Satella holding her wounded arm, glaring at her.

"Stay back," Satella threatened. The maid then swiftly pulled out a jewel, the gem on her left earring glowing.

"We will not harm you," she said mechanically, "unless you wish to resist. Then we will show no mercy." Satella gasped, as she saw her raise her hand with the jewel in it.

"_Laden_!" Fiore cried. Her arm solidified, grey metal armor appearing on her right arm. A long lance appeared, with a sickle at the end.

"She's… a jewel summoner?" Satella whispered.

A flash appeared by her face, a few locks of her beautiful scarlet hair falling to the ground. Satella had already moved, Fiore's lance twirling as she brought it down upon her. Satella cringed, falling back on her rump. She raised a leg, as the sickle flew towards her.

The sickle impaled the sole of her shoe, Satella kicking it away. She put her hand to her glove, the blue sapphire glowing. A long rope of light shot out, constricting Fiore.

"Now I have you," Satella gasped, breathless. She heaved, trying to get some air into her lungs beneath her chest. She glared as the maid struggled, bound tight by the jewel's seal.

"Now I have you, Sister Florette!" Satella cried.

Azmaria stumbled through the woods. The jewel summon Satella had performed had dissolved. She was now on her own.

A loud crunch made her stop. She could see a large shadow trail her, hot on her heels. Azmaria closed her eyes and ran as hard as she could, afraid of the thing that was after her.

She ran into something, and instantly cried out.

"Oww! Give it a rest, will ya?" a voice said. Azmaria stopped her beating, putting her fist down from her would-be attacker.

Rosette was in front of her, rubbing her head where Azmaria had clobbered her.

"Rosette?" Azmaria said, uncertain. She then realized that it was indeed a tangible representation of her blonde busybody of a friend, not just an illusion created by her stress.

"Rosette!" Azmaria cried, hugging her. Rosette blushed, trying to pry the twelve year old off her.

"Okay okay," Rosette said, giving in. "I'm glad to see you safe too."

"We have to hurry," Azmaria said as she realized why she was running, "Satella's in trouble, and someone's following me!" Rosette smirked.

"Then we'll just have to show them not to mess with us, right Chrono?" Rosette said, raising her fist.

"Chro..no?" Azmaria asked. She thought he had run away. She turned to see a tall man shadowed in the trees, three burning red lights visible from his forehead, and two glowing yellow eyes beneath a head of indigo colored hair.

"Hey Azmaria," he said in a deeper voice, "Are you alright?" Azmaria only nodded, too taken back to speak.

"That's good. Rosette," Chrono said, turning serious, "keep her safe. And here." He tossed something at Rosette, which she caught in a deft motion.

It was her gun that Joshua threw away.

"I found it. A little late, I know," Chrono said, "but anyways, at least you're not defenseless anymore." Rosette walked up to him, ignoring Azmaria for the time being.

"I never was," she whispered. Chrono smiled, and hugged her again. He bent his face to hers, and then rose.

"Be safe," he whispered, "I'll be back." He then took off the other direction, the same way Azmaria had come from. He leaped, and his jacket flared, skimming low to the ground.

He could sense him. Chrono narrowed his eyes. He never thought he'd ever have to fight him… but times had changed. Things were different.

He wasn't about to let everything screw up again.

Chrono's foot had hit Viede even before he had the notion to sense him. The large demon crashed into the tress, making a clearing for them.

"How dare you disrupt our king's plans!" Viede roared. The trees he had crushed in his fall were thrown up, bursting into flames. A goliath of a demon rose from the wreckage, his hands having an array of holes in two cylinder things that looked like massive armbands. He lifted his arms, and dozens of blasts shot from them, arcing toward Chrono.

"How dare a weakling like you threaten me!" Chrono roared, shooting forward. The blasts exploded all around him, missing their mark. Chrono raised a single clawed hand and swiped.

Viede cried in pain, a long gash in his armored body. Blood spewed from the wound, weakening him with every ounce lost. He grunted, and ran toward Chrono, who had flipped back, in time to pop another capsule into his glove.

"Take this!" Viede said, punching the ground. The earth cracked and ruptured, a rock spike racing toward Chrono. He jumped, when the earth beneath him shot up, impaling him.

Chrono's throat filled with blood, an unrecognizable gurgle smothering his cry. He struggled, and whipped his neck.

His razor sharp spine swung around, slicing through the rock. He fell, using his momentum to push the giant spike out of his body. He instantly regenerated, the legion multiplying to seal up the wound.

"You're not going to stop our plans," Viede said. Chrono wiped his mouth, flicking the blood from his lips.

"Oh no, you're wrong about that," Chrono said, grimacing. "I gave her my promise, and until I full fill that vow…" His hand charged up with power.

"I won't let you bastards kill me!" He swung his arm, a single shout preceding a deafening and violent roar.

Aion turned around, a loud blast startling him. Hm... he thought. Why would Viede need to use a blast to capture the Apostle? Something wasn't right.

Joshua began to twitch again. Fiore struggled even harder, trying to escape Satella's seal on her. Joshua bared his teeth, then cried out. Fiore did nothing as Joshua howled, staring at him in shock.

"Let me go," Fiore commanded, "I must help Lord Joshua!"

"No," Satella replied. "Do you not recognize me? Sister Florette?" Aion smirked.

"Hm..." he said, "I remember you now. The little baby of the Harvenheits. Satella, was it?" Satella grimaced, staring at Aion with hate.

"Shut up you demon!" she screamed. Aion looked even more amused.

"For ten years of effort, you come face to face with your dear sister and me… how does it feel to know that your efforts are useless? She's not your dear Florette anymore. Think… a doll. That's all she is." Aion pushed his glasses up, red light reflecting off of the lenses.

"A doll with a pretty face and a cold hard jewel heart."

"Lies!" Satella screamed. They had to be. This was her sister, it had to be! And how could she be a doll? She had feelings. She had heart!

_"What's wrong? Satella?" a girl's voice whispered in the room. Outside the butler stood, saying nothing as he saw the two sisters._

_"Mother said, 'You're nothing like your big sister…'" a little redheaded child cried, her face full of tears. At her feet were two jewels, glowing slightly. The other girl placed her hands on the jewels, and they instantly start sparkling._

_"I am sorry, meine Schwester," the older sister said, "but it is not your fault. You are trying your best. It is natural to take a while to master a skill, and such a skill as jewel summoning is a particularly hard art to master."_

_"Then how come you are so good without trying?" the little one croaked out. The older sister sat down, her blue dress folded as she sat next to her little sister. She fixed the bow that was tying back her long scarlet hair, before finally turning to her younger sister._

_"It is because I believe," she said softly, "mother doesn't know… but I believe that every jewel has a heart. That everything has a soul." Her little sister looked up as she said the words._

_"A… soul?" she said. The older sister nodded._

_"Yes. I know that mother would be angry at me if she heard that I believed in such ridiculous notions. However," she pulled her eyes away from the butler, who smiled and nodded as he heard the words she said, "I do think that everything has a life, a spirit. That these jewels are more than just gems, but have real emotions too."_

_"I believe that strong emotions can overcome everything," she said softly, "your weaknesses, your limitations." She smiled as she turned to her younger sister._

_"Even death," she finished._

_"Death? You mean… if I feel like they feel, if I understand the life everything has, I can get better?" the little sister cried out. Her tears dried away as a new fire began to start in her little precious heart._

_"Yes," her sister said, placing something in her hand, "and it's for that reason that I want you to love the jewels, even more than I do." The little girl opened her hand to see a blue teardrop shaped jewel in her hand. She gasped. This was her sister's most treasured piece. A jewel that her father had given her._

_"Florette," the little girl said, "I can't–"_

_"Yes you can," the older sister said, smiling as the little girl was caught between awe and sadness, "Satella. Remember what I told you. Emotions can conquer everything."_

"Even death," Satella whispered.

"What's that girlie?" Genai growled. Satella clenched her gloved hand.

"Florette!" Satella screamed. "Speak to me! You must be there, somewhere! I don't care if you have a heart of stone – you're my sister, why can't you remember that?!"

"Because she's a–" Aion stopped. He saw something happen. Something that shouldn't have.

Fiore's face changed. Her blank expression became full of concern as she saw Satella breakdown in front of her, tears welling up in her eyes, sitting on the ground.

"Sa…tella?" Fiore whispered. The bonds that held her dissolved away, leaving her standing and watching the woman that had searched for her for ten years.

A lance touched Satella lightly on the forehead. She turned up to see Fiore's armored arm pointed at her, the lance in her hands inches from her face.

"My name is Fiore," she whispered. "…and I am sorry." She turned away, walking over to the panting Joshua.

"Fiore!" Aion barked. She continued to walk over to Joshua, mopping up his sweat with a handkerchief.

"Worthless traitor," Genai said, "just as worthless as a dumb dog!" He walked over to Fiore, his hand raised over her head.

He flew back as Satella stepped between them, her jewel knight pointing his lance at Genai.

"Stay back, you monster!" Satella screamed. Fiore turned to see Satella standing in between Aion and Genai and her.

"Why are you doing this?" Fiore asked. Satella grimaced.

"Because you are my sister," she answered, "even if you cannot remember, I do. I spent ten years looking for you. I'm not going to let all that time be wasted for nothing. Somewhere in there, my sister is too. That's why I will protect you."

A lance shot next to Satella. She turned to see Fiore pointing her lance at her.

"You are too weak to fight them," Fiore said, "stand back. And protect Lord Joshua." Satella paused, then nodded. She went over to the boy with horns, whose eyes were dilated against his pale blue eyes.

"So we bring you back to life, and this is how you repay us, by betraying us?" Genai roared. Fiore said nothing, her impassive face showing no emotion. Aion smirked.

"Isn't this interesting. I never saw this coming," Aion said.

A barrel of a gun placed itself to the back of Aion's head.

"How about this?" Rosette said. Aion chuckled.

"So you brought me the Apostle," Aion said, "thank you. I was beginning to worry that I'd have to send Genai. And I'm impressed you're still alive." Rosette grimaced.

"Shut up you bastard," she seethed, "I've got no problem in blowing your brains out."

"Didn't we try that, my dear Sister?" Aion asked. Rosette inwardly smacked herself. How could she have forgotten? The Gospel had almost no effect on him!

"The gun might not work," Rosette said, "but how about your stupid sword, huh?" Aion swiveled around.

"My sword?" he cried. A black blade snuck its way across his neck.

"This is what Viede had," Chrono said, holding a long blade, "I could only suppose its worth to you." Aion grimaced.

"What do you want?" Aion asked. Chrono stiffened.

"Don't play dumb with me Aion!" Chrono roared, "You know exactly what that is!"

"But what about what I want?" Aion asked. "I thought we were after the same thing, Chrono. Freedom. A life not bound by these useless laws and decrees."

"At what cost, Aion?" Chrono asked. Aion shrugged.

"At whatever it may need to be," Aion answered.

"That's not good enough," Chrono said darkly.

"It doesn't need to be," Aion answered.

A blast of light erupted from Aion's palm, the two taking off into the sky. Rosette and Azmaria ran towards Satella, avoiding the fighting Fiore and Genai.

"Joshua! Are you okay?" Rosette asked. She shook his shoulders, making him wince.

"Ow… the noise," he groaned, clutching his horns. Rosette stared at her twisted brother. Veins were popping along the side of his head, throbbing madly and in a sickening rhythm.

"What's wrong with Joshua?" Azmaria asked. She heard a loud thud, something setting itself next to them.

A wounded Viede crouched next to the fountain, panting. He was cut all over, and was holding his own arm. He glared at Rosette, Azmaria, and Satella before taking his usual form of the bodyguard looking man with the thick leather jacket.

"The horns are eating away at him," Viede explained, "the more exposure he has to them, the more the chance that he won't be the same Joshua you saw four years ago." Viede grimaced.

"I doubt there's even that much of his original self in him anymore," Viede commented. Rosette grabbed the demon by the collar.

"What are you saying? That Joshua's losing his mind?" Rosette cried.

"His memories and conscious are deteriorating," Viede reiterated, "he's becoming less of himself and more of the horns. More of a demon." Rosette let go of the wounded and defenseless demon. Her brother was becoming a demon. No, this can't be happening!

"Joshua!" Rosette cried, looking at her brother in the eyes, "Look at me, do you remember me? Joshua! Joshua, stay with me, please!" The pale blonde haired boy looked up at Rosette, a distant look of dawning comprehension flashing across his face.

"Sis…?" he asked. Rosette nodded, wrapping her arms around him.

"That's right," Rosette whispered softly, "don't worry, everything's going to be fine. We'll get you back, and get Chrono back and we can all go home."

Go home. With Chrono. Rosette felt a funny warm sensation rise up from her belly. Yeah, that was it. Go home, with Chrono at her side. Together, the two of them.

Forever.

"This is fun, Chrono!" Aion said, swirling around in the sky. "We should do this more often!" Chrono grimaced, dodging every blast Aion shot at him.

"Don't play games with me Aion!" Chrono cried. "What do you want with Joshua, with Azmaria, with the Apostles?" Aion smirked, hovering in the air. Chrono stopped, Aion's blade still in his claws.

"The Apostles can control the Astral Line," Aion said, "We'll use that to awaken _her_. To awaken her _voice_." Chrono felt frozen right there in the sky.

"No," Chrono said, "She's been dormant for over ten thousand years! To wake her up again would be–"

"What, Chrono?" Aion asked. "You know what we Sinners seek. You sought for it too, you know."

"That was a long time ago," Chrono whispered, "Before you killed Mary!" Aion shrugged.

"Fatalities happen. She was a disposable expense," Aion sighed.

"A disposable expense?!" Chrono roared. "She wasn't just a tool to use Aion! She had feelings, a life, she wasn't just a dog to butcher for sacrifice!"

"Well, too late isn't it?" Aion said, smirking, "Seems like you're fifty four years too late to stop me from killing her, huh?"

Aion dodged as his own sword flashed by his face, Chrono flying about him, madly swinging. His blood was boiling, fueled by pure anger and hate.

"How could you just disregard everything that she was? Everything that she _is_?!" Chrono roared. Aion caught the blade, holding it against Chrono.

"Everything that she is…" Aion said, "What is she other than a grave in the ground? Tell me, does she still have her hold on you, Chrono?"

"People who give their hearts away do it willingly," Chrono whispered, "And the people who accept those hearts never forget about them. Especially when they give their own hearts to them."

"So who is it that you love, Chrono?" Aion asked. "Mary Magdalene… or Rosette Christopher?" Chrono didn't answer.

"Hmph… interesting," Aion said. "Well, it appears that my plan didn't go as I expected. But there is just one little thing I still have." Chrono raised an eyebrow.

"I still have your precious Rosette's brother," Aion said.

Chrono slammed into the ground, Aion touching down. Satella's mouth dropped open as she looked at him, his ears long and furry, his silver hair billowing around him. And his head free of any projecting appendages. Free of horns.

"It was you all along," Satella said through gritted teeth.

"Genai! Viede! Joshua!" Aion shouted. "Time to go." Genai threw a hurt Fiore away, walking over to Aion. Viede hobbled over, falling at Aion's feet. Joshua slowly got up, taking a few steps toward Aion, before screaming in pain.

"The noise! Aion! It hurts!" Joshua cried.

"Don't worry about it," Aion said, "Just ignore Chrono and come over here." Joshua tentatively obeyed, talking little steps toward Aion.

"Lord Joshua!" Fiore cried. He didn't turn around, clutching his ears as he passed by the wounded Chrono.

"Don't bother," Aion said, "unless you want to come back with us, you won't see him again." Fiore cringed, and for the first time, expression shone on her face. Sadness. Tears streamed down her porcelain white skin, as she sat on the edge of the fountain, unable to decide what to do.

Hands clutched Joshua's horns.

"Chrono!" Rosette screamed. Chrono held onto Joshua's horns, the boy screaming in pain. Aion took an alarmed step forward.

"What do you plan on doing?" Aion cried. Joshua thrashed, random blasts exploding everywhere. Each time something exploded it froze in the air, his time-freeze captivating it.

"Tell me, Aion," Chrono said, "does this look familiar to you?" Chrono struggled. His hands were freezing, as the time-freeze crawled up his arms. He roared, and yanked hard.

Blood spurted from Joshua's head as he fell. Aion stared as the boy fell, leaving two horns in Chrono's hands.

"You fool," Aion said angrily. Chrono said nothing, wiping some blood from his lip.

"Why–" Chrono was consumed in a tornado of blue light. The same tornado that had consumed Joshua four years ago.

"Chrono!" Rosette screamed. Satella held her back, before she was taken by the tornado as well. Aion watched as the tornado died out. Genai looked at the result, Viede taken aback.

"Like I said, you fool," Aion repeated.

A statue of Chrono stood there, time-frozen in place. Rosette stared at the time-frozen statue of her friend.

"Chrono!" Rosette screamed again. Aion glared at Joshua, and then at the horns that were locked in Chrono's hands.

"Hm," Aion said, "you win. This time." The three then walked away, disappearing as they dissolved away into mist.

"How is he?" Sister Kate asked. Father Remington sighed on the other line.

"It's a slow recovery," the minister said, "but I'm sure that once The Elder gets here, Joshua's recovery will be a lot more efficient." Sister Kate nodded.

"The others?" she asked.

"Miss Harvenheit is fine," he replied, "and it appears that she too regained someone she lost. It's a fine day today." Sister Kate frowned.

"How's Azmaria and Rosette? And Chrono?" she asked.

"Azmaria is fine, unless you call being hungry a mortal disease," Father Remington chuckled, "and Rosette is fine. A little beaten and bruised, but she's fine." Remington stopped.

"…Chrono?" Sister Kate asked. Remington didn't answer.

"Remington?" she asked. He gave a long deep sigh.

"He's… he's…" Remington didn't finish.

"Yes?" Sister Kate asked again.

"He's time-frozen," Remington finally said, "his own horns engulfed him when he removed them from Joshua." Sister Kate gasped.

"So Rosette…" she trailed off.

"She hasn't left his side yet," Remington said.

Rosette woke up in the cold storage room. She shivered, bundled up in her jacket and a few blankets she brought with her. With saddened eyes she gazed upwards.

The statue of Chrono was there, in the same determined look he had when glaring at Aion. Rosette frowned.

It wasn't fair, she thought. After all their journeys, they get Joshua back, but now… Things were in the same fix as she left them, she thought. Aion would be coming back for Azmaria and Joshua. He needed them for some plan. She could only hope that she could protect her brother and with the Order's help, Azmaria too.

But, Chrono. He couldn't be helped. He was stuck, forever.

Rosette put her hands on the statue's hands. She gazed up at the face, leaning against it. He was in there, somewhere. But how could she get to him?

How could you get to a demon's heart?

Rosette blinked. How could you get to a demon's heart? Where did that come from? Rosette looked down at the pocket watch. It was ticking out her time left. It didn't look like much more than maybe, twenty more years.

How could she spend twenty years without the person she had grown to care about so much? The person she had grown to…

"How can I live without the person that I love?" Rosette whispered. Yes, Chrono was a person. He was a demon too. But he was a person. Laws said she couldn't love a demon. But she could love a person. Chrono was a person. She loved him.

But how did he feel? He had loved Mary Magdalene, didn't he? Long before she, Rosette, even came into the picture? Then where was Rosette in all of this? Rosette snuck her hands up to his neck.

She had to find out. She couldn't just leave him here, without knowing the truth. The truth of how he felt.

She clamped her fingers on the pocket watch. It was her only shot at getting him back. The only thing she knew how to do. To keep moving forward.

She pulled on the seal.

"So what are we going to do now Aion?" Shader asked. She spooned food from a can, missing the taste of Fiore's cooking. Aion said nothing, staring at nothing, his eyes narrowed.

"Aion," Shader said. Aion shot her a look, making her swallow a huge mouthful of gooey gunk that she was eating. She said nothing as he turned away.

"That little," Genai muttered, sitting at the table next to Viede, whose arm was bandaged. He bit the top off the wine bottle he had in his hand, messily downing the liquor. "We've lost Fiore and Joshua, and didn't even get that dumb Apostle that was with them!" He shot a look toward Viede, who said nothing.

"This is getting out of hand," Aion said. "Shader."

The woman leapt to her feet, spoon still stuck in her mouth.

"Thaw them. Get the whole place ready," Aion ordered. Shader was about to say something, when she bit her tongue. He wasn't in the mood for back talk.

"Okay," Shader said, walking toward her lab. She put her coat on, and tapped a couple of buttons on the computer. A whirring sound occurred, and five containers appeared, held by a long arm that extended from a freezing chamber in the ceiling. Each container was long and tubular, the size of three oil drums stacked on top of another. They were clear, the things inside frozen.

Shader frowned. She pressed a few buttons, and a shock of electricity ran through the containers. The contents inside stirred.

Inside each was a human child.

"Well Joshua's fine," The Elder said, walking out of the boy's room, "and so is your sister, although…" Satella eyed the old man.

"What do you mean?" she asked. The Elder sighed.

"Most of her memories are gone as well. She barely remembers you. Her whole existence is devoted to Joshua now," The Elder said. Satella frowned. For ten years, she searched long and hard, and found only a rag of her sister that now didn't remember her and wanted to protect someone else.

"You know," The Elder said, hugging up next to Satella, "if you're feeling lonely, we could stop by my room for a while." He grinned, his hand traveling to her rear.

"Get away from me you perverted old geezer!" Satella snapped, knocking the old crone away. He cried as he tumbled down the hall, eventually hitting the wall on the other side. She sighed. An old butler came to her side, peeking into Fiore's room.

She wasn't asleep, but lay in her bed. Her nurse clothing had been changed out, and her hair lay out on her pillow. She stared up at the ceiling, saying nothing, doing nothing.

"Miss Florette," Steiner said sorrowfully, "how sad it is that she ended up like this." Satella nodded.

"I know Steiner," Satella said, "but, at least we have her back, right?" Satella smiled. It was sad and almost forced, but there was a thread of genuine intent in there.

"Yes," Steiner nodded, "we have her back." The two walked out of the San Francisco Branch, stepping out on the street. Satella turned, and blinked.

No, she wasn't seeing what she thought she was. She rubbed her eyes. No, it can't be…

"Steiner," Satella said. He was staring open mouthed at whatever she was looking at.

"I do not know, Miss Satella," Steiner replied, automatically guessing her question. And her question was this:

Is that Chrono making out with Rosette?!

Rosette laughed, a tall man with indigo hair next to her. He wore a blue suit, holding onto Rosette's hand. They walked up to Satella before noticing she was there.

"Aaugh!" Rosette cried, blushing. "Um, what are you two doing there?" Satella had to force her mouth to close.

"What do you mean? Is that Chrono?" she cried, pointing at the man. He blinked, pulling aside his bangs that covered the center of his forehead. Three unblinking eyes stared at her.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked. Satella looked at Rosette. Her pocket watch wasn't opened.

"I thought you were time-frozen! And that you'd be draining her soul right now!" she cried. Chrono pulled on his sleeve. The glove The Elder had given him was still there. Noticeably damaged, but operational nonetheless.

"Rosette helped me out of the time-freeze," he said, "She only had to undo the seal to boost my powers." Satella raised an eyebrow.

"You couldn't do it yourself?" Satella asked. Chrono shook his head.

"No," he said rather guiltily, "As good as The Elder's Astral Converter is, it just doesn't have the same powers as my old horns gave me." Satella stared at him again.

"But, you have your horns back, right?" Satella asked. "Why don't you put them back on?" Chrono stayed silent, Rosette looking up at him too. That question was also on her mind, but never really thought to ask him about it.

"Aion," Chrono said finally, "didn't have his horns. I don't know why, but I know one thing. Whatever he's planning, he's obviously prepared himself for it. If the reason he doesn't have his horns is for the plan he's got, then I'm going to wait before I take a chance."

"So what do we do now?" Satella asked. Chrono frowned.

"I'll tell you later," he said, walking off with Rosette.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rosette asked. Chrono said nothing. He looked as though he were concentrating, and angry too.

"We've got Joshua back," Chrono said. "You do know… that our contract is done." Rosette turned around. What?

"Here," Chrono said, taking the pocket watch, "let me–"

"Wait!" Rosette grabbed his hand. "What are you doing?" Chrono stared into her eyes.

"I'm only ending the contract," Chrono said, "so that I won't drain your soul anymore." He placed his hands on hers.

"I'm still here for you, Rosette," he said, "and I'm going after Aion. I know he's none of your business, so I'll understand if you don't want to come with me." Rosette lifted her hand, thwacking him on the head.

"You're a jerk!" she cried, "After all that we've been through, you say 'I'll understand if you don't want to come with me?!' What, do you think I'll just let you run away again?!" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"You're a jerk," she muttered. Chrono smiled.

"So you're coming?" he said. She nodded.

"Then tell Az and Satella to stay here. They don't need to get caught up in this. It's too dangerous. Plus, Satella has Fiore now, and Fiore has Joshua," Chrono said. Rosette pursed her lips, then turned to him.

"Who do you have?" she asked. Chrono blinked.

"Um… come again? I don't get it," he said.

"We were all looking for something," Rosette whispered, "I was looking for Joshua, Satella for Fiore. What was it that you were looking for?" Chrono gazed into her eyes.

What was it that he was looking for? He knew it was impossible to bring Mary back. He wasn't looking for her. He was a Sinner, cast out of his home. Eden had forsaken him as well. He had nowhere to go.

"A place… to come back to," Chrono answered, "and someone to take me there, and to be with when I reached it." He smiled, interlocking his fingers with hers.

"I think we've all found what we've been looking for," Chrono said. Rosette nodded. She leaned next to him, feeling his arms wrap around her.

It wasn't over. She knew that. Aion was still out there.

And out of all the people she knew, he was the only one who hadn't yet found what he was looking for.

**End of **

**The Fourth Article**

**To Be Continued**

**On The Next Episode:**

**The Fifth Document:**

**The Harbinger Of Chaos**

_Rosette is an exorcist of the Magdalene Order, and Chrono is a demon bound to her by a contract that drains her soul. After four years of searching, she has at long last regained her brother. But the battle is not over. The demon Aion is determined to complete his plans, and Chrono must fulfill his own duty and stop him. Rosette and Chrono have infiltrated Eden, taking the battle to Aion's home front. Now that Chrono has terminated his contract, he can no longer drain Rosette's soul – but what happens when his Astral Converter breaks? Left with only his horns, Chrono is after Aion to find out once and for all the master plan of his. At long last, Aion summons the force he plans to destroy – the demon world, Pandemonium. It's an all out war between the Sinners and Pandemonium, with the Magdalene Order caught in between. Even though Rosette has little time to spare, will she reinstate the contract once more to help Chrono? It's up to the two of them to make it out alive, and to prove to each other their true feelings for one another._


End file.
